The Trial of Sailor Earth
by Azharia Kyrissaen
Summary: Every Planet has a Sailor. What about Earth? What happened Sailor Earth? Who is the mysterious figure in a Sailor Fuku the Scouts are warned of? Action/Mystery/Romance, perhaps a teensey bit of Angst? CH 7up (finally). More truth. Happiness for now.....
1. Prologue

The Trial of Sailor Earth: Prologue  
  
The trees swayed gently in the Spring breeze, and small flower buds were   
appearing everywhere. Crowds of people thronged into the park to enjoy the first day of   
sunshine in the year. Parents watched hyper children, adults walked dogs, and old people   
enjoyed the warmth. The atmosphere was exuberant in anticipation of Summer.   
  
Off the main path of the park, far away from the crowds in the middle of a dense   
secluded grove of trees, stood a lone figure, staring at a large Oak tree. Lysandria stepped   
towards it slowly. It had been calling to her all Winter, but she had managed to resist its   
pull until this morning, when the call had become too powerful to resist and she had   
relented and come to see it.   
  
Now she was here, however, she wasn't sure what to do. She didn't doubt the fact   
that the tree had called her, strange as it seemed. Her life was strange enough that that   
seemed relatively normal. What it wanted of her though, was a mystery.   
  
At a loss, she raised her hands and placed them on the rough bark. Instantly, her   
vision went black and she was gently but firmly swept back into the recesses of her own   
mind, a mere spectator as the consciousness that had invaded her scanned through her   
memories. Helpless but strangely unafraid, she was forced to relive her memories, all the   
way back to her birth, and beyond, to the other memories that had been with her all her   
life. As if searching for something, the presence left no thought unturned, and soon she   
was lost in recollection.   
  
  
Countless lives flashed before her eyes. She was a soldier, a mercenary, a warrior,   
a farmer, a priestess, a hunter, a noble, a horse-breeder, a thief, an assassin. She was born   
wealthy and poor, died of sickness, in battle, and was murdered. Her lives spanned   
thousands of years.   
  
They all, however, had three things in common. She never reached the age of   
nineteen, and she never experienced love. It was as if she was doomed to drift aimlessly   
from life to life alone, for all time.  
  
  
The memories had been with her all her life, and she had never doubted their   
truth. When she had realized that no one around her remembered such vivid past-lives,   
she had kept them to herself, but they plagued her constantly, as she recalled some and   
forgot others on a regular basis. There were just too many to remember al at once.   
  
But there was one that she would never forget, one burned in her memory for all   
time. The life where it all began. Her first life. A life that took place so long ago that no   
history books recorded it. Her life in the Silver Millennium.   
  
  
As if the thought of the Silver Millennium was a key, a wave of recognition   
washed over her from the spirit of the tree, and the ransacking of her memories stopped.  
  
She felt her hands slide suddenly right through the trunk of the tree, and clasp   
around a long narrow object. It felt comfortably familiar, and a wave of hope threatened   
to over-come her. It seemed to belong in her hands, almost an extension of herself.   
  
A voice echoed through the depths of her mind. It spoke confusingly, recalling the   
time when the object was entrusted into its care, and how it had been given true sentience   
to protect it. It told her of the Sailor Scouts, and the danger threatening them. It begged   
her to accept responsibility for the object and seek out the Scouts and the Moon Princess.  
  
As suddenly as it had come, the presence was gone. Lysandria drew her hands   
slowly out of the trunk, clutching the object tightly, seeking comfort in its warmth. It was   
a long, intricately carved ebony staff. Beautiful images ran up its length, constantly   
changing, evolving. Nestled on its top was a fist-sized emerald, the shade of fresh grass,   
which seemed to pulsate in time with her heart-beat.   
  
It seemed that the staff had once again fallen into the possession of its rightful   
owner. Kami, how she had missed it all these centuries! She tightened her hands around it   
protectively.   
  
But its return signified something much larger. Something frightening. The tree   
had told her the Sailor Scouts had returned. They were back, at last, after all the   
thousands of years of waiting. And the staff signified that she was once again who she   
was meant to be.   
  
She knew she must go to them at once. The compulsion to find the Moon Princess   
and the desire to see Darien was strong. But now that the time had finally arrived, she felt   
strangely reluctant. Was it such a good idea? She knew the scouts didn't like her, and   
when it came right down to it she was no longer sure Darien did either. All the possible   
negative reactions her arrival could provoke presented themselves to her and her natural   
shyness did the rest. She was suddenly fearful of meeting them. What would they say?   
What would they think? What would they do? Doubts and fears preyed upon her causing   
a frown of worry to mar her features.   
  
Without thought, she requested the staff to cease the eternal flow of carved   
images it presented, and disguise its crystal. Then she turned and walked slowly from the   
park and home, lost in thought.   
  
People around her only saw a stunningly beautiful but troubled-looking teen   
holding a big hiking stick. But to more perceptive eyes, much more was evident.   
Everywhere she walked, trees grew taller, grass grew greener, and flowers bloomed more   
beautifully. Animals grew stronger and looked with interest, curiosity, and adoration on   
the Staff of Earth, and it's possessor, Sailor Earth. As the Earth itself rejoiced in her   
return, the watching eyes continued their surveillance.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Everyone turned to Serena for an opinion. She blinked at them. "What were we   
talking about again?" she asked with a smile. Mina fell back on the bed in despair and   
Rei started yelling at their 'brain-dead' leader. "What? You mean you haven't even been   
LISTENING to me? But this is IMPORTANT! You're so childish! Can't you just pay   
ATTENTION for a while?"   
  
Rei continued her rant, while the more patient Amy tried to fill Serena in on the   
topic they had been discussing for the past half an hour. Rei had had a foreboding dream,   
in which she saw a girl of about their own age, 18 or 19, dressed in a sailor fuku and   
carrying a wooden staff. The dream-scape had been hazy, but a heavy ominous aura   
surrounded everything, and it seemed that a great new danger was on its way. So, she had   
called the scouts together to meet at the temple to warn them.  
  
Lita had by this time calmed Rei down again, and Mina sat up and spoke. "Well   
you guys, it seems that the dream is pretty clear. There is some new enemy coming that   
we have to watch out for. And this girl that's dressed like us, she's a part of it. We should   
be extra watchful for the next few weeks."  
  
Everyone agreed, and they promised to meet again the following day to discuss it.   
They wandered away from the temple then, one by one, contemplating what the dream   
could mean. They would have stayed longer, but in their first year of college, they had a   
lot of other obligations on their hands that they would have to take care of if they were   
going to dedicate a lot of time soon to scout business.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
He leaned forward in the space capsule, eager for his first glimpse of Earth. After   
all, it was supposed to be his new home. And his bride-to-be would be waiting for him.   
But as his capsule approached the planet, he felt an enormous battle taking place around   
it. The ki being thrown back and forth seemed so thick one could touch it. Fury took hold.   
Someone was trying to destroy HIS planet and HIS girl! He had to stop them! He   
gathered all the energy he could muster and projected it towards the battle as hard as he   
could, forcing everything he had to join the stream of light that was attempting to throw   
back the darkness.   
  
Something felt him. A counter-attack raced towards him. He tried to pull his   
energy back to block it but he was over-extended. Panic rise up within him. There was   
nothing he could do. The blaze of ki hit his capsule with the force of a several suns. He   
felt a searing agony burn through him and screamed out.   
  
Suddenly through the pain he saw in his mind the image of a beautiful young girl,   
who reached out to him and touched him, with an expression of infinite sorrow. "I'm so   
sorry… We will meet again. I promise." With one last burst of pain, all feeling vanished,   
and he knew no more. Out in the vastness of space, a capsule drifted aimlessly, and   
lifelessly.  
  
Trunks woke with a start, sitting up in panic and breathing heavily. Sweat coated   
his body and the sheets were in crumpled disarray around him. He took a deep breath and   
slowly rubbed his face with his hands, trying to slow down the rapid beating of his heart.   
  
It was the third night in a row he had endured that same nightmare. Journeying to   
the planet, joining the battle, being mortally wounded, and then the girl. Whoever she   
was. She seemed familiar, and that was almost more disturbing than the dreams   
themselves. He felt he should know her, should find her. He wanted to talk to someone   
about the dreams, but who could he tell? His mother would worry; his father would either   
laugh or be disgusted.   
  
But it was becoming a problem. Just like the two previous nights, he knew he   
wouldn't sleep again that night. He felt unrested and tired, but rose anyway and dressed.   
He would ignore the dream again, but he knew he could not go without proper sleep   
forever.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
TBC  
  
Ok peeps what do you think? I CRAVE feedback. This is the start of a fic I've   
been meaning to write for ages, and I finally sat down and did it tonight. Yea for me!   
Anyway I need lots of feedback. What you think, what you want. Does anyone have an   
opinion as to whether I should use Trunks or Mirai Trunks? Mirai Trunks I know more   
about, but if it were Trunks, then Goten would be around for a convenient love interest   
for one (or more) of the scouts.   
  
Anyway all you really need to know is that the scouts and the z-warriors have met   
before. No I haven't written about it (although if you're stuck you could use my   
Chronicles of the Challenge fic, they meet there) but you have surely read one where they   
meet before, so just use your imagination. ?  
  
Ok so now is the part where you give me two or three words of feedback. I have a   
pretty nice story planned, with major possibility of a sequal with Gundam Wing. So   
REVIW! Or I will send my evil minions after you…….;)  
  
  
  



	2. Trunks meets Lysandria

Hi everyone!! Me again!!! I'm just back from sending my evil minions after all ye who didn't   
review the first time, so either review now to save your skins, or WATCH YOUR BACK!!! **insert evil   
laughter here**  
  
Sorry my chapters are so few and far between, but I start my Leaving Cert in two days (ie. big   
imposible 3 week exam which will decide whether I get into college) so my time is limited. After that I   
promise I'll do better. I have big plans for this fic…..  
  
  
OK. Note number one. When Trunks came back from the future again, the differences between the   
two dimensions had caused time to pass differently. Very little time in Trunks' dimension, and almost six   
years with the Z-Warriors. Hence Little Trunks, Goten and Gohan are older.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The Trial of Sailor Earth Ch 1  
  
  
The plane thudded down on the runway with a shudder, and Lysandria peeped out the window at   
her first view of Japan. She was somewhat disappointed to find that it looked much like all the other   
countries she had been to.   
  
After the customary flurry of activity when the plane came to a standstill, she found herself   
leaning on her disguised staff, feeling somewhat dazed, beside her two suitcases.   
  
He foster-parents, Robert and Kathryn, who were touring the world "in style", had decided to   
make Japan next on their list of places to live in, and so they had moved here for six months, and were   
currently trying to secure transport to their new mansion. She left them to it. They could have easily hailed   
a Taxi, but they wanted a limousine. Taxis were just "beneath their social status".   
  
When Robert finally found a vehicle large enough to contain his ego, he beckoned her over   
imperiously and the three of them sat in. About ten minutes into the journey to their new suburban home,   
Robert launched into the lecture he always gave on arriving in a new place.   
  
"Now Lysandria, you are enrolled in a College as of tomorrow. There's a room prepared for you at   
the mansion. I'm holding a party to introduce myself this Friday, and I will require your presence. Dress   
your best and pretend, at least, to be a dutiful, obedient foster-daughter. Until then I don't want to see even   
a trace of you. Understand? My colleagues and I don't need the likes of you bothering us."  
  
When Lysandria failed to nod in agreement, Kathryn took up her thread of the lecture. "Don't look   
at your guardian like that young lady! He's too good to keep you. If it were up to me we should have left   
you to fend for yourself on the streets! And can you blame me? No one else wanted you! Your own mother   
abandoned you the day you were born, and my own dear sister, God rest her soul, who adopted you, she   
died two years later. I have always said I suspected it was your presence that drove her to an early grave.   
She died to get away from you and sometimes I can't say I blame her!  
"When she died leaving all her fortune to Robert and myself, why, we had no desire at all to take   
you in, but we did, and we have provided for you ever since. All we ask for in return is your respect, your   
obedience, and for you to keep to yourself and not bother us. Is that too much to ask after all we've done   
for you?"  
  
Lysandria's eyes stung, but the accusations didn't hurt as much as usual. She may be completely   
unloved in this world, but here in Japan she might find one that had loved her in another life. By   
interpreting the constantly evolving images that formed on the wood of her staff, she had learned that the   
scouts were somewhere in Tokyo. The information was a gift from the Earth itself to its servant, through its   
representative, her staff.   
  
All she had to do now was find the scouts, and they would lead her to Darien. Soon…… As the   
car sped towards her new home, she gazed out the window and wondered what she would do when she   
found them. Or what they would do…..  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Searing pain. Hauntingly beautiful and familiar girl. Lonely oblivion.   
  
Trunks sat up with a gasp, and let his breath out slowly when he realized it was another nightmare.   
The same one that had been plaguing him for two weeks without a break. He collapsed back in the bed. He   
hadn't had a proper night's sleep since it started, and he was beginning to have difficulty hiding his   
exhaustion from his friends and family.   
  
Bulma especially was looking at him worriedly over the past few days. She knew him as well as if   
she were his real mother. When he had returned to his future only to be confronted with his mother's grave,   
he had hunted down the androids with his new skill and then fled his home to return to his friends in the   
past, hoping desperately that they would accept his presence among them for even a short while longer, that   
he would not be totally alone.   
The Defenders of the Earth had surpassed even his most secret wishes. They had been overjoyed   
to see him again, and deeply sympathetic to hear of his mother's death. Bulma had adopted him into her   
family immediately, and within weeks become a second mother to him, looking on him as her own son and   
an older brother to her own son Trunks. The rest of the gang had made him feel completely welcome. Even   
Piccolo, who didn't express any emotion on his return, made him feel welcome simply by accepting him   
unquestioningly. Only Vegeta refused to welcome him, but Trunks understood his father's pride and   
continued to respect him from a distance, training with him when he demanded, determined to win his   
respect.   
  
Now, a year after he had come to stay, he truly belonged. He had a life, and friends, and at   
Bulma's insistence, he was starting college. College…….  
  
As if on queue, the alarm clock woke up with a sharp 'brrring', and proceeded to shake itself off   
the table in his enthusiasm to wake him.   
  
He rolled out of bed with a start, shocked out of his remembrance by the noise, and fumbled on the   
floor for the shrill object. College!!! This was the morning he was supposed to be starting. Bulma had   
enrolled him, and despite the fact that he had no desire to attend, he could refuse her nothing, and promised   
to go. Now he was late on his first day. What a start.   
  
He struggled to the sink and splashed his face to wake up. As he made his was downstairs he   
grinned. He could always sleep during class anyway…  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Trunks stood outside the college office he had been directed to and stifled a yawn. After actually   
managing to arrive in college on time, he had spent the whole morning cooling his heels in front of an   
office, waiting to be "shown around the complex". Leaning against the door, he concluded that he had   
been forgotten about.   
  
He glanced idly at the girl who inhabited the main corridor with him. She had dashed in the main   
door of the college more than an hour after classes began, and after introducing herself to one of the   
secretaries, had been directed over to sit in front of the same door Trunks was glaring at. Presumably she   
was on her first day also.   
  
She had light blonde hair, which tumbled in waves to below her waist, and from Trunks' side view   
it completely obscured her face. Dressed casually in loose jeans and a lavender baby-t, she looked   
completely at ease, but something in her posture suggested that her mind was miles away.   
  
Lysandria's mind was in fact centuries away. Since her thoughtless guardian had been inconsiderate   
enough to enroll her in a Japanese speaking school, a language she had never learned in this life, she was   
trying as hard as she could to remember as much of the language as she could from a life she had lived here   
years ago. It took so much concentration that she was almost oblivious to the tall muscular stranger who   
waited behind her.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Without warning the office door swung open, revealing a short, stocky middle-aged man with a   
wide friendly smile. He smiled welcomingly at the two occupants of the hall and gestured them to follow   
him into the room.   
  
Once they were seated in front of him at his desk, he introduced himself. "My name is Mr. Ryodo,   
and I am the director of this educational establishment. If you have any problems come straight to me, and   
we'll sort them out. Now to business." He glances at the two files that lay open on the table in front of him.   
"Now you are both to start a computer and technology course tomorrow, am I right?" Without waiting for   
answers, he continued. "Now since the two of you are joining us in the middle of the year, everyone else is   
familiar with the college, and you may have some difficulty getting used to the place. I want you to stick   
together as much as possible until you familiarize yourselves with the way things are run here. Now, why   
don't you introduce yourselves to each-other while I find you a guide to show you around the college."   
  
With that he was gone, leaving the two sitting awkwardly at his desk in silence. Trunks was first   
to speak, but he didn't say much. "Hi. I'm Trunks." His heart almost stopped when she turned to him with a   
stunning smile. Intense pain… The girls face… Oblivion. It was HER!! Her features were different, but the   
eyes… her deep intense lavender eyes were the eyes that gazed at him sorrowfully every night. He was sure   
of it. But how?   
  
He blinked and listened to what she was saying. "My name is Lysandria. Nice to meet you. I just   
moved here from Ireland, so I'm sorry if my accent is a little rusty." She bestowed him with another wide   
smile. She appeared to have no idea the effect she was having on him. But if she didn't know she appeared   
in his dreams every night, then why was it happening? He shrugged mentally. If he was to be spending a lot   
of time with her over the next few days, he might find out why her eyes were so familiar.   
  
Lysandria for her part easily squelched the strong sense of déja-vu she felt when looking at him,   
figuring that he must just remind her of someone she knew in a past life. The unfamiliar feeling in the in   
the pit of her stomach, she ignored, deciding that if she didn't recognize it, it must be her imagination.   
There was nothing unusual about Trunks, if one ignored the fact that he was incredibly good–looking.   
  
Unused to company other than his own family and friends, Trunks was thinking of something to   
say when the door swung open again, to admit Mr. Ryodo and a girl who was probably to be their guide.   
She looked fmiliar and Trunks looked at her for a moment. Then he smiled. "Amy! Hi!"   
  
Mr. Ryodo blinked for a moment. "So you know Amy? Wonderful it will make thinks much   
easier. I chose well. Would you please introduce Amy and Lysandria, and the tour can commence. Come to   
me if you have any problems settling in." With that, they found themselves standing again outside in the   
hall, looking at a closed door.   
  
"Well…umm… Amy, this is Lysandria. Lysandria, Amy. I didn't know you came to this school   
Amy!" Trunks thought back to his last meeting with Sailor Mercury and her friends and realized that that   
was no surprise. He knew very little about her and her friends the Sailor Scouts. In fact he only knew their   
real identities because he had recognized their Ki signature accidentally when they had joined forces six   
months ago to defeat one of the many threats to the Earth.   
  
Amy smiled. "Well I didn't know you would be coming here either Trunks, but it's great that you   
are. This is a wonderful college." She turned to Lysandria. "It's nice to meet you. Welcome to the school.   
As Trunks said, my name is Amy, and if you'll follow me, I'll show you around. I can't spend too long   
though, as I have lots of study to do."  
  
Amy proved to be the perfect choice for a tour. She knew every inch of the complex, and was very   
practical and organized. In only an hour and a half, she had reached an end of the tour. To her   
disappointment, they hadn't been overly excited by the fantastic educationally facilities available in the   
college, both being more impressed by the Sports complex, but she supposed it didn't matter.   
  
It was by now mid afternoon, and four other girls, introduced as Mina, Lita, Serena and Rei   
suddenly joined Amy. They all seemed pretty nice, and they all know Trunks, which made Lysandria feel a   
little left out, but she didn't mind. They still included her, and that was more than any students at any other   
college had ever done before.   
  
Her guardians had traveled all over the world, living for a few months in each place, and   
everywhere they went, Lysandeia joined a new school, with new people, and was ignored. Other students   
whispered and behind her back, ignored her when she tried to join them, laughed at her when her back was   
turned and generally made her feel unwanted and despised. She couldn't understand it. Never, in any of the   
previous lives she had lived had she been hated so for no reason.   
  
But here, for the first time, students were talking to her. More, they were trying to make her feel   
welcome. She didn't really know how to react to this, but she was happy just to just lie back on the grass   
they were sitting on and simply be a part of the group.   
  
One thing bothered her about the newcomers however. Mina and Lita were looking at Trunks with   
an almost predatory intensity. He seemed oblivious, but for some reason every time Lysandria noticed it,   
the strange unfamiliar feeling in her stomach returned. She couldn't identify it, and so she continued trying   
to ignore it, but she couldn't shake the incomprehensible longing to be alone with him again.  
  
Because of this, when lunch ended and Trunks suggested that since they had no classes until the   
next day he could spend the evening showing her around the city, she accepted enthusiastically.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"…And this is the arcade. I bring my brother Trunks here sometimes." Trunks gestured n the   
general direction of a big arcade, while Lysandria frowned in confusion. "I thought your name is Trunks.   
How can you and your brother both have the same name?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Oh yea… Well… They're…umm… spelled differently. It's a family custom."   
He held his breath until she appeared to accept this, then smiled in relief. He had no intention of telling her   
he was a half-breed alien from a hellish future. That wouldn't help his chances of becoming good friends   
with her, or possibly more? He didn't know. All he knew was that the more time he spent around her, the   
more time he wanted to spend with her.   
  
Once he had gotten past her initial shyness, she had revealed a highly developed and refreshingly   
ironic sense of humor that fascinated him. Everything she felt could be read clearly in her eyes, but   
occasionally, when she thought he wasn't watching, there was a hint of loss or pain, of something in her   
past that haunted her. She said nothing, but this suggestion of past suffering made him feel more   
comfortable in her presence than in anyone's besides the other Z-Warriors. He too had a painful past, and   
perhaps she would understand.   
  
She possessed an infectious enthusiasm, and, as he had expected when he showed it to her, she   
insisted on exploring the arcade. While she sampled the many games the place had to offer, she asked him   
to tell her about his family.   
  
Wonderful. How could he describe his family and still sound relatively normal? Twenty minutes   
and a whole heap of omissions later he had done just that, and looked at Lysandria, who was battling   
viciously with some mutant aliens on the screen in front of her. Holding an arcade-style gun aimed at the   
creatures, she was killing them with remarkable accuracy. Her look of profound concentration as she stared   
at he screen was adorable, and he couldn't help smiling. He had lost the ability to enjoy something as false   
as computer games when he had seen the horror of true invaders, and he often regretted its loss when he   
watched his younger self and Goten playing.   
  
She was so involved in the game that she mightn't have been listening to him at all, but somehow   
he knew she had heard every word. This was confirmed a moment after he finished speaking when she   
commented without looking away from the screen, "Wow! Your mom sounds…" She aimed and shot.   
"…So Nice! I'd love to…" shot "…meet her. And your …" shot "… Little brother sounds adorable! I   
don't…" shot "… think your dad would …" shot "… like me very much though. I'm not…" shot   
"…serious enough." Another shot and she passed onto the next level.   
  
"Vegeta? He doesn't really like anyone that he'll admit to. He's very proud. But I've told you all   
about me. What about your family? What are they like?"   
  
The minute he mentioned her family, Lysandria gave a start, and her momentary lapse of   
concentration cost her the game. She shrugged and put up the gun, then turned to Trunks.   
  
"Umm.. I'm here in Japan with my foster-parents. I have no parents, and I have no brother or sister   
that I know of. That's it really." With a sigh, she picked up her bag from where it lay beside the game she   
had been playing, and strolled out of the arcade, followed by Trunks. It was a pity he had mentioned her   
family. She had actually been having fun. She hadn't thought she knew how any more.   
  
He was the first person to have been so nice to her yet in this life. He was kind, considerate, and   
patient with her impulsiveness, a trait he had displayed when he had waited for her to play in the arcade. He   
was incredibly good looking, and he was enjoyable fun company even though he didn't realize it himself.   
  
The way he spoke of his family fascinated her. Respect, affection, protectiveness, emotions she   
couldn't associate with family in this life. She hadn't felt so strongly about family since the Silver   
Millennium. But she couldn't tell him about that family. He'd think she was crazy. She didn't want him to   
brand her crazy. In his presence she was able to forget her life, her past, her quest, everything. She could   
just be herself, and he accepted her that way. The feeling she felt while around him was so unfamiliar. She   
was at a loss to describe it, and in all her many lives she had never felt it before.   
  
He followed her out and looked at the darkening sky. Wow! I hadn't realized time was passing so   
quickly. I was due back at mid-day!" He smiled. "I'd better get back. I'll see you in class tomorrow?"   
Lysandria nodded and watched as he waved and strolled around the corner.   
  
As soon as Trunks was out of sight, he powered up and flew off. Bulma would be worried.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Left by herself, Lysandria walked quickly over to the nearby park, and climbed over the gate,   
which was locked for the night, not stopping until she was well hidden amongst the trees of the empty park.   
When she was sure she was alone, she took a deep breath and stretched out her arm. She made a curious   
twisting gesture with her hand, and her staff appeared in the air at her fingertips. She gazed at it for a   
moment before taking it in her hand and jabbing the end of it down into the Earth. Now was the moment of   
truth. Time to see if the Staff would do what it was supposed to.   
  
She took another deep breath to center herself and cried, "EARTH POWER!!" There was a   
moment of silence in which she began to feel slightly foolish, before silver energy rushed up out of the   
Earth to surround her. She lost control of her body completely as it stretched out to allow the tendrils of   
energy that wrapped themselves around her to solidify into a tight costume. The feeling of power was   
wonderful and she lost herself in it for a moment.   
  
Then the light died and she looked down at herself. She was clad in a white, yellow and lavender   
Sailor Fuku, with knee-high boots, a torc, and a golden tiara, which she pulled off to examine. In its center   
shone a large emerald the same shades as that which adorned her staff.   
  
She shook her head in disappointment and put the tiara back on her forehead. How was she   
supposed to search the city for the Scouts looking like this? It just wasn't her style. For one thing it would   
never blend into the shadows, and she certainly didn't want people to see her hopping along the rooftops.   
She would have to change it. She glanced at her reflection in a nearby pond and her decision was   
reinforced. She looked totally out of place.   
  
Gripping the top of her staff in her hands, she concentrated hard, and the energy surrounded her   
again, more gently this time, as she was already 'transformed'. Slowly, the Sailor Fuku lost its   
ornamentation and ribbons and darkened until it was a plain jet black. The boots turned black, and the   
neckline raised up into a collar.   
  
She looked into the pond again and smiled at her reflection. She concentrated again and added a   
black cloak and a thin dark purple sash. The tiara she decided to keep. She didn't even recognize her   
reflection. The beautiful mysterious confident young woman in the pond bore no resemblance to how she   
felt on the inside.   
  
Her blood rushed with excitement and exhilaration as she grabbed her staff and left the park. She   
spent the night racing across the rooftops searching for traces of the Sailor Scouts and the Moon Princess,   
and most importantly Prince Darien. It was a big city and she saw no trace of them all night, but she was   
confidant that she would eventually. She would search again each night until she did.   
  
She returned to the house of her guardians, and crept into the room assigned to her, careful not to   
wake her guardians. For the first time being in the same house as them failed to lower her spirits. She had   
new friends, a chance at finding Darien and the Moon Princess, and she would be seeing Trunks the next   
morning. And above all, she was once again Sailor Earth, as she had always been meant to be.   
  
She curled up in bed with a smile, and closed her eyes. Only two hours of sleep remained. She   
would have to make the most of them.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
She was totally oblivious to the conversation that had taken place in the house earlier that night.  
  
"She's nearly eighteen. You said she would have suicided ages before her eighteenth birthday!"  
  
"Yes but…"  
  
"No buts! If she is alive when she turns eighteen then all the money my adoring sister willed to her   
will become legally hers, and we will no longer have access to it!"  
  
"But she has no idea that the money is really hers!"  
  
"She could find out! And then we would go back to being working-class citizens! I don't want that   
life again. We are only truly secure when she is dead! Why hasn't she killed herself yet? You're the one   
with the psychology degree. We did everything you said. She's never had any friends, no loving family, no   
support... We've made her feel as worthless as we possibly can and yet she clings to her solitary pointless   
existence! Why? And how can we put an end to it?"  
  
"She's obviously stronger than we thought. We may have to take further steps. We can't kill her   
out-right. Nothing must point a finger at us. But there are other ways to lead her down the destructive path   
to death. I must think about it."  
  
"Hurry. We have only a few weeks left! We can't make any mistakes. Did you circulate the   
rumors in this school? The last thing we need is for her to make some friends."  
  
  
"No need for rumors this time. I sent her to a Japanese speaking school. She's not likely to be   
making friends any time soon." A cruel masculine laugh echoed around the room, joined quickly by   
equally malevolent feminine laughter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
From a hidden plane of existence, a sinister mind was totally focused on the sleeping form shown   
in her mirror. The one who had locked her away in her hellish prison all those thousands of years ago   
walked the Earth again, and slept on, oblivious to her observation. She was now almost free of the magic   
that bound her to her tomb, and soon, she would have her revenge!   
  
Considering the emotional instability she had observed in the current incarnation of her target, her   
vengeance would not be difficult. First, she would destroy her life, then, she would take her soul and lock it   
away in the same hellish prison that the girl had bound her in.   
  
Sailor Earth, defender of the Earth-Realm for thousands of years and Guardian against Demons   
would herself suffer the fate she had inflicted on so many of Earth's demonic population.   
  
But before the eternal torment of her soul, her life on Earth would be destroyed. The demon would   
relish it. She continued watching and observing, gathering information to base her plots on.   
  
Soon… but until then, she would send some of her underlinings to keep the story… interesting.   
Some of her shape-shifting servants perhaps?   
  
There was no way that Sailor Earth would escape her grasp a second time, for he was no ordinary   
demon. She was Delona, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords of the Earth-Realm, and her powers had   
grown ten-fold since their last encounter….  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ok that's it for now!!! More coming!!! Next chapter has Lysandria meeting the scouts, Trunks   
meeting Sailor Earth, developments on the two plot against Lysandria, and possibly the story of her first   
life and why she is so majorly uncertain about meeting the Scouts. THAT'S gonna be the fun part…. ?  
  
OK thanks for reading now REVIEW!!!!! NOW!!!!!   



	3. Lysandria's Secret

Ok. Notes…. Um…. Goku is not dead in this fanfic, obviously. Cell didn't kill him so he's still   
around. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!!   
  
(((Chríochnaigh mé m'Ardteistiméaracht!! Tá deireadh le mo laethanta scoile!! Le cúnamh Dé   
beidh mé ag dul go dtí Coláilste Ollscoile Chorcaí I mí Mhéan Fomhair!! Comhgháirdeachas le   
Beena agus Ryu Kukyo fréisin! )))  
  
  
The Trial of Sailor Earth Ch 2  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Trunks crept down the stairs and headed quietly towards the door, hoping not to wake his   
family, but just as he opened the door, a voice rang out from behind him. "Trunks! Stop it right   
there! Where do you think you're going??"  
Caught!  
  
He turned around reluctantly. Bulma stood at the door of the kitchen, and behind her was   
Vegeta, looking in the fridge. Little Trunks was stumbling sleepily down the stairs. Trunks   
mentally kicked himself. Of coarse they would be awake! He had gotten so used to sneaking out   
of the house early in the morning over the past week that he had forgotten it was a free day at   
college, and since he had no classes, he was later getting up. So much for a discrete exit...  
  
Before he even had time to answer Bulma's imperious demands, she beckoned him into   
the kitchen, watching with her hands on her hips until he was seated at the table. "Now where are   
you off to Trunks, and don't you tell me it's nothing! My woman's intuition tells me you're hiding   
something. Have you even had breakfast yet?" Noting his guilty expression she nodded. " I didn't   
think so. Did you even remember the Sons are coming over today for a barbecue? Were you just   
going to miss that? Why?" She glared at him.  
  
Trunks mentally cursed himself for the second time in one morning. How could he have   
forgotten the barbecue his mother had been planning all month? And how was he going to make   
it back on time. He had promised to meet Lysandria at 10 and he was already late.   
  
Talking his silence as a refusal to answer, Bulma continued. Despite her exasperated   
tone, it was obvious she was enjoying herself. "Don't bother answering. I can guess. You've been   
leaving the house early and arriving home very late for the past few days. I think you must be   
meeting up with someone. A girl maybe?" She glared at him some more. "Trunks do you have a   
girl-friend?"  
  
He blinked. "No of course not, she's just a friend! I mean..." Too late he realized his   
mistake. "Aha!! You HAVE been meeting a girl! And when do we get to meet this girlfriend of   
yours?" At the word girlfriend, Little Trunks burst out laughing at his older-self, and Vegeta shot   
him a look of utter disgust, muttering something about week fools and stupid women.   
  
Bulma heard and rounded on him furiously, and while the two were arguing as only   
Trunks' parents could, he grabbed his chance and ran, shouting back over his shoulder that he   
would be home on time for the barbecue. Once he was out of the house, he launched into flight,   
his younger self's laughter echoing behind him. He shuddered, knowing he hadn't heard the last of   
this.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
Lysandria and Trunks spent a fantastic day in the big local Amusement Park. Despite her   
relatively quiet exterior, Lysandria turned out to be a closet adrenaline junkie, and insisted on   
going on all of the highest, fastest craziest rides she could find.   
  
Trunks could have flown much higher and faster himself, and he longed to bring her with   
him. From the expression of delight on her face as the rides tumbled haphazardly at break-neck   
speeds around corners it was obvious that she would love to fly, but there was no way of knowing   
how she would react to the knowledge that he was a half-breed alien warrior, and so he contented   
himself with the parks rides.   
  
Hours passed. They wandered the length and breadth of the park. Lysandria's   
inexhaustible enthusiasm was contagious, and Trunks couldn't help but enjoy himself. They had   
been spending every waking hour together over the past few days, and by now felt at home in   
each other's company. In her presence Trunks found himself behaving less like the mature warrior   
he had been forced to become, and more like the teenager he really was.   
  
They had worked out a kind of arrangement already. Lysandria would beg to do   
something childish but fun, such as going to the arcade and going on roller coasters, and Trunks   
would roll his eyes and agree. Lysandria would then ignore the fact that he was enjoying himself   
as much as her, and thank him for going with her.   
  
Both of them were having the time of their lives. Lysandria had never had a friend before,   
and now, suddenly she had found someone who not only was willing to keep her company, but   
was enjoying it. Not only did he enjoy all the same things as her, he was the single most attractive   
guy she had ever met. Tall and muscular with a smile that was incredibly sexy when he chose to   
use it, what more could she want? She was even beginning to get used to the strange sensations   
that accosted her stomach whenever they were alone together.  
  
When evening arrived it found them sitting on the grass by the lake in the park by the   
arcade. Lysandria had kicked off her shoes and was lying back on the grass dangling her legs in   
the water and staring at the clouds. Trunks was leaning back against a tree and doing what he   
enjoyed the most, watching her.  
  
When Trunks felt he couldn't stay any longer with out missing his mother's barbecue all   
together he broke the silence. "Lysandria?"   
"Mmm" came the response. "I have to head back now. I'll see you tomorrow in College?"  
"Mmm" came the response again.  
"Lysandria are you even listening?"   
"Mmmmm"  
He slid over towards her and looked down at her face. She was dozing innocently, totally   
oblivious to his words. He had to laugh, and after a few moments he shook her awake.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Lysandria basked under the sun, luxuriating in the feel of the grass beneath her. She   
could feel the energy of the earth flowing into her back and the power of the water running up her   
legs. She stretched and allowed herself to relax totally.....  
  
The next thing she knew, Trunks was shaking her awake. She almost fell into the lake in   
her sudden efforts to get up when she realized she had fallen asleep, and only Trunks' quick   
reflexes saved her from a thorough dunking. She looked up at his amused face.   
  
As soon as she was steady on her feet again she turned to him, blinking in an effort to   
fully wake up. He again explained that he had to leave, but that he would see her the next   
morning at college. Her face fell but she smiled and said goodbye.  
  
Trunks fought an inward battle against the urge to bring her with him. But what if she   
saw his father and Goku sparring, which they inevitably would do once the food was consumed?   
He fought valiantly, but at the sight of her disappointment he caved and invited her along. He   
would just have to make sure there was no sparring in front of her.   
  
"Me? Go to a barbecue with your family? Are you sure? Would they mind?" The thrilled   
excitement in her eyes was proof enough to Trunks that he had made the right decision, and he set   
about convincing her that of course she was welcome and his family would love to meet her. He   
omitted the fact that Vegeta most certainly would not love her presence.  
  
She thought about it. She hadn't slept much over the past few days because of her nightly   
quest to find the Sailor Scouts. The fact that she had just fallen asleep was her body's way of   
telling her that she could only live on energy absorbed from the Earth for so long. She would   
have to sleep if she intended to search again that night. But his invitation was so tempting! Surely   
an hour or so wouldn't hurt.  
  
She nodded her acceptance happily telling him that she had some project work to finish and   
wouldn't be able to stay for long. He almost sighed in relief. If she left early she would miss the   
sparring.   
  
Together they hurried out of the park.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Because he couldn't fly home with Lysandria at his side, they were a little later than he   
had planned, but Bulma forgave him immediately when she saw the stunning beauty that stood   
behind him shyly.  
  
"So Trunks, this is your new 'friend '? Now I see what all the fuss was about!" Bulma said   
happily as she pulled the girl out from behind her son. "Aren't you going to introduce her?"  
  
Trunks barley had time to utter her name before Bulma grabbed her and pulled her away   
to introduce to the others. He shrugged and walked away to greet his friends. His mother would   
take good care of Lysandria.  
  
Five minutes later Lysandria was feeling totally overwhelmed. She recognized most of   
the group from Trunks' description of them, and Bulma pulled her around introducing her to them   
as Trunks' 'new friend'.   
  
Lysandria had never been to such an informal family party before, only being familiar   
with her foster-father's grand cocktail parties for his rich snobbish associates. She felt totally out   
of place, but almost everyone there welcomed her warmly when they heard she was Trunks'   
friend.   
  
  
There weren't very many people there. There was Bulma's family, a family called the   
Sons, and two more people named Yamcha and Krillin.  
  
In fact the only people who greeted her less than warmly were Vegeta, who simply   
grunted at her (A good response in her opinion. From Trunks' description she had expected much   
worse!), and the two young boys. Trunks' little brother and his friend Goten seemed to dismiss   
her as a boring girl. She couldn't do anything about Vegeta's distaste, but she resolved to make   
friends with the two boys as soon as she got the chance. They looked only about 6 years old. It   
shouldn't be too hard.   
  
When she was finished introducing her to everyone, Bulma dragged her over to a table   
for some food. Lysandria leaned back against the table, savoring the food on her plate, and her   
eyes involuntarily sought out Trunks. He was over talking to Goku, just as he had been when she   
had checked 30 seconds previously. Bulma noticed her gaze and laughed.  
  
"Wow you really do love my son don't you! How sweet!" Lysandria almost dropped her   
plate. "No! No, we're just friends. Really! That's all!" She blinked in amazement. How could   
these people think she was in love? She had NEVER been in love. Not in all the centuries she had   
walked the Earth.   
  
Her protests mustn't have seemed convincing though, as a new voice joined the debate.   
"She's right you know. You haven't stopped looking at him since you arrived." Chichi glared at   
her with folded arms, almost daring her to disagree. Bulma laughed again. "Yeah, It's not like   
he's going to disappear!"  
  
When Lysandria remained speechless, Bulma continued. "Look. Have you ever been in   
love before?" Lysandria shook her head mutely and Bulma continued with a grin. "Then how do   
you know that you aren't now? Trust us. You haven't taken your eyes off him all evening. There   
see? You're doing it again!" Lysandria guiltily swung her gaze back to the two women with her.   
  
Suddenly Chichi looked around. "Where's Goten? I can't see him or Trunks anywhere! If   
they don't come for some food soon it'll all be cold!" Lysandria again glanced at Trunks before   
she realized they were talking about Little Trunks. How did they tell the two apart?  
  
Grateful for the distraction Lysandria pointed over at a clump of trees. "The last I saw   
they were over there. Want me to go and look for them?" They thanked her and she wandered   
away, lost in thought. It wasn't that she kept looking at him on purpose. It just kept happening.   
But she was Sailor Earth. She never fell in love, so they must be mistaken. She pushed the   
thoughts aside to worry about another time and concentrated on listening to the winds for sounds   
of the two stray boys.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When Trunks thought enough time had passed he wandered in search of Bulma. He had   
tried to follow her and Lysandria, but his mother had sent him such a glare that he decided to   
leave them alone for a while. She obviously wanted some time alone with his new friend. While   
he had sympathy for Lysandria, he knew she was totally safe with his mother in the middle of all   
his warrior friends, and so he relaxed and went to talk to some of those friends himself.   
  
Now however, he figured that it was about time to rescue her from his mother, but when   
he found Bulma, she was alone. She smiled and gestured wordlessly at the spectacle she was   
watching. He looked.  
  
Lysandria, Little Trunks, and Goten were chasing each other around the lawn. It was   
hard, in fact, to see who was chasing whom, but they were all covered in mud and laughing aloud,   
and in the miniature free-for-all kicking and punching didn't seem to be frowned upon. Trunks   
wince as a particularly solid punch landed in Lysandria's side, but she merely swung around and   
tripped the perpetrator.   
  
"Wha… What's going on?" Bulma gazed fondly at her eldest son and smiled. "Well I   
asked Lysandria to get the boys for some food. That was 20 minutes ago. The next thing we saw   
of her she was involved in an all-out duel with them. They all seem to be enjoying themselves   
though so I decided to just watch. Relax. The boys must be holding their strength. They haven't   
hurt her yet."  
  
"It's that 'yet' I'm afraid of. They get carried away, and she's no warrior." He walked   
across the lawn to try and distract his brother and Goten before they forgot they were half   
Saiyajin and hurt her. The little group saw him coming and paused. Lysandria whispered   
something to the two boys and their faces lit up with mischief. As soon as Trunks was with-in   
speaking distance of them, the two six year olds attacked him noisily, while Lysandria shouted   
encouragement at them.   
  
It took him another ten minutes to hunt them off. He walked over and sat beside   
Lysandria, who had been enjoying his futile struggle against the two children with barely   
controlled laughter. He remained silent for a moment, but curiosity won out in the end.   
  
"Why were you fighting my little brother?" he asked. She stopped laughing, but still wore   
a wide grin. "Well the two of them didn't like me very much when your mother introduced me, so   
I thought I'd go and.. Umm.. introduce myself properly."   
  
"By rolling around in the mud?" he asked raising a brow. "Well it worked didn't it?" she   
answered defensively. "They don't mind me so much now I don't think!" He laughed. "Of course   
it worked. There are only two other people who are willing to get hyperactive with them, Goku   
and Gohan. You just made it on to their list of favorite people."  
  
She tilted her head slightly. "Yeah they said that you don't play that much. Why not?"   
There was a pause while he thought about it, and then he answered slowly. "I don't know. I guess   
I'm just not very good at playing. I forgot how a long time ago."  
  
She looked at him gravely. "No. You haven't forgotten. You just don't allow yourself to   
anymore. You should." She was stopped from saying anything else by a loud voice from behind   
them.   
  
"Hi Trunks! Sorry I'm late. Oh who's that? You have a girlfriend?" Trunks turned around   
and glared at the smiling face of his friend Gohan. When he had returned from the future of his   
dimension, Gohan had been almost his age, and had become his best friend. He controlled the   
sudden impulse to strangle his friend for interrupting the first moment he had gotten alone with   
Lysandria since they arrived, and instead introduced them.   
  
The three of them talked and joked for while before Lysandria announced that she had to   
leave or risk not having her assignment done on time. She said goodbye to everyone and thanked   
Bulma, and as she headed out the gate Gohan nodded. "I like her. If you don't ask her out I will!"   
Trunks turned to gape at his friend, but before any of the retorts in his mind reached his lips, his   
younger self and Goten rushed up.   
  
"We like her!" announced Goten enthusiastically. Little Trunks nodded his affirmation.   
"Bring her over again!" Trunks bent down to look at his little brother in the eyes. "Thank you for   
holding back your strength when you were playing with her." Little Trunks and Goten looked at   
him curiously. "I didn't hold back." Explained Goten. "Me neither!" added Little Trunks. "I hit   
her THIS hard!" He emphasized his words by whacking his friend as hard as he could, and Goten   
yelped in fury. Within moments the two of them were rolling across the lawn kicking and   
punching and yelling.   
  
Gohan shook his head. "Are you telling me that that girl fought with the two of them and   
didn't get hurt?" Trunks nodded in amazement. "So where does she live anyway?" his friend   
asked. When Trunks explained that he had no idea Gohan suggested that they follow her home,   
and so the two of them slipped away from the party just as Vegeta started demanding that Goku   
spar with him, and followed her silently as she walked down the street.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
As soon as Lysandria was far enough away from Trunks' house she stopped and looked   
at her watch. It was late. She had no time to go home and rest if she wanted to continue her   
search. She should have left hours ago, but she had been having such a good time. It was lifetimes   
ago since she had been a part of a family, and in this life she had yet to be as happy as she had   
been today. She knew she would regret the lack of sleep the next day, but she had no choice.   
  
She headed for the park and hopped over the closed gates. When she was hidden from   
view in the center of the trees, she gestured in mid air and her staff appeared. Grabbing it she   
channeled energy through it and changed. As she had become accustomed to over the past week,   
she skipped her Sailor Fuku entirely, preferring the black costume that was better suited to   
running along roof-tops. When she was ready she pulled up the hood of her cloak to hide her   
blonde hair and, clutching her staff, headed out of the park.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trunks stared at the powerful figure before him incredulously. One minute Lysandria had   
been standing there innocently, then a long staff had appeared, and blinding energy swirled up   
around her. He had caught a few tantalizing glimpses of skin as her clothes vanished, before a   
black body suit and black knee-high boots, with a black cloak replaced them. The only splashes   
of color were a dark purple sash and a golden tiara.   
  
She looked stunning, and from where Trunks and Gohan were hidden among the trees,   
they could feel the power radiating from her. "That explains why Goten and Trunks didn't hurt   
her!" commented Gohan in an awed voice. Trunks didn't hear. He was too captivated by the   
vision in front of him.   
  
Blazing with as much energy as she did, she looked even more like the girl from Trunks'   
dream. He hadn't had the dream since he met her, but her image was etched in his mind forever.   
Now Lysandria looked almost like her shadow. She began to walk back out of the park, but the   
two observers remained where they were.   
  
"What was that? Did you know she could do that?" Trunks shook his head mutely and   
Gohan continued. "She's powerful. Not as powerful as us, but she's strong! Did you tell her   
you're half Saiyajin?" Trunks shook his head silently again. " Well you should! She's not a   
regular girl herself, and I know that it bothers you having to hide it."   
  
Trunks shook himself out of his daze and looked at his friend. Gohan was right. He was   
still unable to believe what he had just seen, but if Lysandria did have some strange power then   
surely she would understand him being a Saiyajin. He suddenly realized that she was almost out   
of sight, and dragged his friend after her. Who knew what else they would see that night.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
When she reached the exit of the park Lysandria jumped over the gate again and vaulted   
up onto the roof on the nearest building. She took a deep breath and jogged off across to the next   
roof and began her search for evidence of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
When they didn't see any trace of the new dangerous stranger in the first few days, the   
Scouts decided to take turns of patrolling. Wednesday the task fell to Lita. Sailor Jupiter was just   
starting out her patrol when she saw a dark figure moving along the rooftops above her. She   
followed hurriedly, hoping that she had finally found a trace of their new enemy.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lysandria came to a sudden stop when she realized someone was following her. She   
swung around, and scanned her surroundings. She thought she detected some movement behind a   
tall chimney, but before she could go investigate a girl in a green sailor fuku jumped into view.   
Lysandria forgot about the movement behind the chimney and turned to face the newcomer. She   
must be the person Lysandria had felt following her.   
  
She examined her closely, and she knew she was being examined in return. When she   
was absolutely certain she recognized the green fuku, she smiled. "Hello Sailor Jupiter."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Trunks and Gohan let out a sigh of relief as Lysandria looked away from their hiding   
place. They were surprised to recognize Sailor Jupiter as the newcomer, but compared to the   
earlier surprise of the night, it didn't seem strange at all. They watched quietly, burning with   
curiosity. The air was tense, and Trunks readied himself to jump in if there was any danger to   
Lysandria.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Sailor Jupiter took a steep back warily when she heard her name. How did the girl before   
her know her name? She wondered how long it would take the other scouts to get there if there   
was a problem. Dismissing such thoughts, she addressed the black-clad girl.   
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?"   
  
Lysandria pondered the best answer to that question. It was obvious that Sailor Jupiter   
didn't recognize her. It was sad, but it was better than some responses she might have expected.   
"Well I'm looking for you actually." She said finally. "Where is the Moon Princess? Where is   
Prince Darien?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter listened to the questions and noticed the way the stranger's voice wobbled   
when she said Darien's name. She remembered the lovesick Fiore. Hopefully this wasn't another   
person trying to steal Darien. But how did she know about the Moon Princess? Who was she?  
  
"Why do you want them?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.   
  
"I need to speak with them. Can you arrange a meeting? It's important."  
  
Sailor Jupiter considered this. The stranger didn't seem evil or malevolent. She just   
seemed worried, and even a little nervous. Surely it wouldn't hurt to introduce her to Sailor   
Moon. What harm could she do if all the other Scouts came as well? She made up her mind.   
  
"I'll tell the Moon Princess that you want to meet her. If she agrees to come, we'll meet   
you by the lake in the park by the arcade at 2am-tomorrow morning. Who will I tell her you are?"  
  
Lysandria shook her head. "If you don't recognize me then I'll introduce myself then.   
Goodbye." She turned her back and walked away, fading into the shadows.   
  
Sailor Jupiter headed home, deciding that she had found what she was patrolling for and could   
inform the others at college the next day. She didn't notice the two stealthy shadows that crept out   
from behind a nearby chimney and followed the stranger.   
  
"How does she know Darien? Her voice went all funny when she said his name."   
Whispered one of the shadows. "Shut up! How should I know?" answered the other voice in   
irritation. "Relax!" Came the first voice again. "I'm sure she knows him in a purely platonic   
way!" "Shut up Gohan!" whispered the second voice threateningly. "Who is the Moon Princess   
anyway?" Gohan considered this as he treaded carefully after Lysandria.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's another way of saying Sailor Moon. How many people can   
there be with Moon in their name?" Trunks nodded in agreement and they followed Lysandria   
silently.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lysandria reached her foster-parents home gratefully. She was incredibly relieved that   
her quest had finally borne fruit, and it was still so early in the night that she would be able to get   
enough sleep as well. She climbed in the window and changed back into her regular clothes.   
Then, with out changing for bed or anything she simply collapsed into an exhausted sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
As soon as Trunks and Gohan were convinced that Lysandria wasn't coming out of the   
house again they turned to leave. It must be her home. Mulling over the events of the night, they   
flew home in silence, having already planned that Gohan would spend the night in the Briefs   
household.   
  
The silence was only broken once when Gohan grinned in the darkness. "So are you   
gonna ask her out or can I?"   
  
"Shut up Gohan"  
  
"Oh come-on admit it. You really like her!"  
  
There was the sound of someone being punched and silence.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The next day Lysandria say in front of a computer in the computer labs ignoring the lecture that   
was in progress. While the professor droned on about chipboards and circuit boards, she was   
considering what Bulma had said the day before.   
  
"Wow you really do love my son don't you! How sweet!" "You haven't stopped looking   
at him since you arrived" "Have you ever been in love before?" "Then how do you know that you   
aren't now?"   
  
The phrases echoed around in her head again and again. Was Bulma right? Did she love   
Trunks? She counted the minutes she was away from him, feeling almost addicted to his   
presence. She already feared the time when her foster-father decided to move on, because then   
she might never see him again. That thought was so painful that she quickly changed topic and   
tried to worry about the meeting with the Sailor Scouts again.   
  
She managed for all of five minutes before her train of thought returned to   
Trunks. She was Sailor Earth. She had lived uncountable lives and she had never been in love   
before. Why would this life be any different? She was destined to be alone wasn't she?   
  
Her train of thoughts had deteriorated into daydreams about him when her computer   
screen started flashing. "Message Received! Message Received!"   
  
Glancing to make sure the professor wasn't watching, she opened the message.   
  
I SAW YOU LAST NIGHT IN THE PARK. WHO ARE YOU?  
TRUNKS  
  
She looked over at him in horror, but he seemed engrossed in the lecture. Hands shaking   
in fear at his discovery, she typed a response. It took enormous control to school her features to   
carefree boredom. She had probably just lost the first and only friend she had ever had.   
  
WHAT DID YOU SEE? WHY WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME?  
LYSANDRIA  
  
I SAW YOU CHANGE INTO YOUR COSTUME. WHO ARE YOU?  
TRUNKS  
  
She laid her hand on her knees until they stopped shaking. Maybe if she showed him and   
explained it to him he wouldn't hate her so much.   
  
MEET ME TONIGHT AND I WILL EXPLAIN.   
LYSANDRIA  
  
WHERE?  
TRUNKS  
  
I HAVE TO GO TO THIS PARTY TONIGHT WITH MY FOSTER-FATHER. I WILL MEET   
YOU AFTER THAT. IN THE PARK AT 12.  
LYSANDRIA  
  
FOSTER-FATHER? YOU'RE ADDOPTED?  
TRUNKS  
  
WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH IT?  
LYSANDRIA  
  
NOTHING. I'LL MEET YOU THERE TONIGHT.   
TRUNKS  
  
Lysandria shuddered. She had her foster-father's party that evening. Then she would have   
to slip out to meet Trunks and try and stop him from hating her. After that she would have to   
meet the Sailor Scouts, who probably already hated her. She had a crowded night ahead of her.   
She heard none of the rest of the lectures that night she was so busy worrying. At 6 she headed   
home to get ready for the party.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
Delona watched the happenings on Earth in amusement. Things were all coming together.   
A flash of inspiration struck her and she commanded her Shape-Shifters to stand by. She sent out   
instead her current favorite minion, a mind-bender. She commanded him to seek out Sailor   
Earth's foster-parents, and release their true natures. It would be amusing to see what they would   
do without restrictions upon their actions. She wanted to see what happened next before she   
played her hand. It was setting up to be highly interesting.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yippee!! I Finished!! Finally!!!!!! I wasted hours of time on a holiday in the Caribbean and   
Bahamas to write this so REVIEW!!! NOW!!! Or my Evil Chibi Minions will come after you!!  
  
I crave feedback so any comments, suggestion or criticisms are welcome. And Emails. I Love   
Emails!! I'm going away to enjoy the casino now cause they're illegal in Ireland. Bye! When I   
get home I'll do the next chapter. That's the one with all the action in it. Hehe just wait till you   
see what's commin' up!!   
  
Thanks!  
Azharia Kyrissaen  
Empress of the Earth Sphere  
  
  
  
  



	4. Meetings and Evesdropping

  
The Trial of Sailor Earth Ch 3 (Yes. Finally, it's here. I'm sure you're all ecstatic. ;)  
  
At about six 'o clock Lysandria headed back to the mansion to prepare for the party. Reluctantly   
she donned a pale yellow dress and allowed one of the house servants to bind her hair up into a mass of   
curls. She hated these dinners thrown by her guardian; they were superficial and boring. They were also a   
complete waste of time, especially on an important night like tonight.  
  
About ten minutes before it was scheduled to begin she joined her foster-parents and together they   
traveled to the hotel where Robert would be hosting the party. The place was a bustle of energy when they   
entered. Lavishly dressed guests strolled around and mingled, while waiters dashed frantically around with   
drinks and tiny snacks. Lysandria rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. The torture was about to begin.   
  
For the next few hours she was forced to play obedient respectful daughter while all she could   
think about was the night ahead of her. So she sat, nodding vacantly as the lady beside her gushed praises   
for Robert and Kathryn, and rehearsed her plans until she felt her presence would no longer be missed.   
Then she slipped out and waved down a taxi. There was no way she was walking all the way to the park   
dressed as she was. Her high shoes would kill her.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Trunks sat by the lake in the park staring at the sky. It was half past one. She should have arrived   
an hour and a half ago. Maybe she wasn't coming? He might have scared her with the messages he had sent   
to her computer. Maybe she was mad at him for following her. Maybe she was just afraid to tell him. He   
could sympathize with that. He hadn't wanted to tell her his secret either.   
  
Another twenty minutes passed before a loud crunching noise indicated the presence of someone   
stepping on the leaves behind him. He swung around, and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.   
Lysandria staggered through the trees. She held up her dress from the mud with one hand, and in the other   
she was holding a delicate pair of high shoes. Her hair had been torn down by the twigs and branches and   
hung disheveled around her face. She looked miserable and frustrated. "Sorry I'm late." She said, in a voice   
that suggested he was lucky she made it at all.   
  
"Tough party?" He asked, priding himself for keeping a perfectly straight face. She glared daggers   
at him, and he broke out in a grin. She just looked so hopelessly out of place in her finery that he couldn't   
help himself. When she saw his barely concealed laughter she sighed and threw her shoes to the floor,   
heedless of the mud. "You sure know how to make a girl feel confident." Of all the responses she had   
expected, laughter was not among them.   
  
He immediately controlled him mirth apologetically and looked at her properly, choosing his   
words carefully. He was no expert on clothes, but the dress she was holding up out of the mud was truly   
stunning. It clung to her figure and complimented her natural beauty, catching the moonlight in such a way   
that she would look almost mystical if she didn't look so uncomfortable. He looked into her eyes and said   
with utter honesty "Actually, I think you've never looked better."  
  
Lysandria's whole mood lifted at those words. Never looked better? Then he didn't hate her as   
much as she had thought. And she didn't look as silly as she felt. Trunks wouldn't lie to her. With renewed   
confidence, she squared her shoulders. He could laugh all he wanted but she still had reason to be angry   
with him. He had followed her after she left his house, and stalked her home. He had better have a good   
reason for it.   
  
"So before we go into my secret Trunks, would you like to explain why you were following me   
last night? What excuse can you come up with to have been climbing across rooftops in the middle of the   
night?" Saying it made her feel better. Accusing him of being less than perfect somehow made her feel less   
like someone being hauled before a judge. He was going to accuse her of god knows what after seeing her   
as Sailor Earth anyway, so she might as well get in her fury first. And now that she thought about it, she   
was pretty furious about the fact that he had been stalking her. Hands on her hips, she waited.  
  
Trunks thought about his answer. Luckily Goten had anticipated the fact that Lysandria might be a   
teensy bit put out about the whole following her thing. It was too late to change the fact that he had   
followed her (he preferred the term 'followed', 'stalked' sounded harsh), but he could still paint it in a   
better light. He and Goten had despaired of finding an adequate excuse until they had finally conceded to   
ask Bulma's advice, and within moments she had come up with the suggestion that he was hoping would   
work tonight.   
  
"Well," he started. "You never yet told me where your house is. I… um…" He felt his face flush   
but he had to say it. It was partially true anyway, and Bulma had sworn that it was just what any girl would   
want to hear. "I wanted to do something nice for you, like send you flowers or something, and I didn't   
know where to send them, so I followed you to get the address. Otherwise it wouldn't have been a surprise.   
I'm sorry." He took a deep breath in relief at the hard part being over. "But since I DID follow you I   
couldn't help seeing you change. Who are you? How did you do that?"  
  
Lysandria barely heard his last words. The phrases "something nice", "flowers" and "It wouldn't   
have been a surprise" bounced around her head repeatedly. Trunks hadn't followed her to spy on her or   
anything else negative. He had been trying to do something nice for her, and she had accused him angrily.   
  
Feeling guilty, but a whole lot better knowing that Trunks liked her enough to make such an effort   
to do something nice for her, she squared her shoulders. "Well I guess I have something to show you then."   
She might as well get this over with.   
  
Her staff appeared before her and before she lost her nerve, she commanded the transformation to   
begin. Golden energy swirled up and enveloped her, allowing only brief glimpses of her pale skin. Trunks   
so captivated that he almost forgot to speak when she was finished and stood before him in the black   
costume he had seen the night before.   
  
"Umm… Impressive." He stated, suddenly at a loss for words. What did one say in such a   
situation? Wow you look fantastic? I like the costume? He decided to just ask the biggest question on his   
mind. "But who are you? Regular people don't just wave a stick and change clothes. And they don't   
wander around looking for the Sailor Scouts either."  
  
She clutched the staff possessively. "It's not a stick, it's a staff! And you know about the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
He grinned. "Not only do I know about them, I know who they are. If you had just told me you were   
looking for them I'd have introduced you to them."  
  
She collapsed down on a nearby rock in frustration. "What?? Are you trying to tell me that all I had to do   
was tell you nicely that I was looking for them and I would have saved myself all that missed sleep?   
Typical! Just my luck! How do you know them anyway? How did you find out?"  
  
"I worked with them for a short while last year. We were fighting the same battle. I have something I need   
to tell you too. But that can wait till tomorrow. You're on a tight schedule if you're going to meet the   
Scouts. You were late coming here and they'll be here soon. But you haven't told me yet who you are." He   
looked at her expectantly, still silently marveling at the amount of power she was now radiating. He hadn't   
thought anyone outside his tight circle of friends could become so powerful. He still didn't know if she   
actually could fight, but she had the power levels of a trained warrior.  
  
Lysandria sighed. He hadn't given any indication yet that he would hate her or anything for her secret. He   
knew the other Scouts, and didn't seem to have a problem with them. He had even worked with them! She   
didn't know how but he must have helped them out in some small way. Surely he wouldn't mind if she told   
him. She couldn't understand why, but he had become the most important part of her world over the past   
week. She couldn't bear him to hate her for it, but she wanted him to know too.   
"Well. I guess I can tell you, if you promise to keep it a secret, although it's a little late to be asking that.   
I'm sort of Sailor Earth."  
  
"Sort of? What do you mean sort of?" asked Trunks in confusion. "How can you be sort of Sailor Earth?   
Does that mean you're a Sailor Scout?"  
  
She shook her head sadly. "No I'm not really a Sailor Scout. I'm just Sailor Earth. I am the Guardian of   
Earth and Destroyer of Demons and Alien invaders, and Sister of Prince Darien of Earth."  
  
Trunks shuddered at the thought of her destroying aliens. After all, he wasn't fully human himself. What if   
it was her duty or desire to destroy him anyway? Did she understand that non-humans weren't all bad? He   
didn't think she'd be able to hurt him, but he couldn't put them in that position. He decided to wait for a bit   
before telling her his little secret. Just until he could decide what her reaction would be. But she was the   
sister of Darien? That was why she seemed so intent on finding him? That made him feel a lot better for   
some reason.   
  
He was about to speak when he felt a group of people coming, all emitting various power levels above a   
regular human. It must be the Scouts. They were early. From the look on Lysandria's face, she had felt   
them too, and she suddenly went tense. She was obviously not looking forward to the coming   
confrontation. "I hear someone coming. It must be them." He said quietly. "Do you want me to stay or will   
I leave?"   
  
She shook her head, eyeing the trees around them nervously. "This is something I have to do alone. I'll see   
you tomorrow and we can finish this conversation. I'm guessing you have a lot of questions, and you said   
you had something to tell me too."  
  
Trunks shrugged in agreement. "Ok, I'm gone then. But just one question. If they're the Scouts, and you're   
a Sailor too, then why are you so tense? Shouldn't they your friends?"  
  
"That's what I thought." She replied absently, and he vanished into the trees, giving her one last   
encouraging smile, to show that the news she had just given him changed nothing as far as he was   
concerned. She looked like someone about to face death or something. "That's what I thought?" What did   
she mean she had thought they were her friends? He hoped he was right leaving her alone, but he trusted   
her. He could ask her in the morning.   
  
For now he flew off to find Gohan. They had arranged to meet so that Trunks could tell him how it went.   
He was already late.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
When Trunks didn't turn up on time, Gohan decided to check in Lysandria's house. If she was home, then   
he must have missed his friend, or had the wrong meeting time. Flying silently to her home, he peeped in   
her bedroom window. There was no one there. Shrugging he decided to return to the meeting place. Trunks   
must just be late. Just as he turned however, the door to her room slammed open and a man and woman   
entered looking furious.   
  
He turned around again to watch them. He figured that they must be Lysandria's parents and they looked so   
angry that he decided to watch and make sure they weren't mad at her for being away so late at night. If   
this fury was directed at her, he should tell her before she went home. He made sure he couldn't be seen   
from the room or from below by hiding in the foliage of a tree, and settled down to observe.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Robert slammed the door of Lysandria's room open and stormed in. Kathryn followed him, silently   
seething. They stood and looked at her empty bed for several minutes before speaking.   
  
"She's not here. She left the party early WITHOUT my permission and she's not home at 2am in the   
morning." Stated Robert, trying to keep a calm voice. "Where is she? And what could she be doing at this   
time of night? She's not supposed to have any friends or anything to be out with!"  
  
Kathryn shook her head. "She does have a friend. I don't know how it happened but I had her followed   
yesterday and she went home with some boy. She seemed to know him quite well. She was speaking   
Japanese to him. I thought you said she couldn't speak Japanese? You said she wouldn't be able to make   
friends, and that we wouldn't HAVE to spread rumors about her to prevent her making any! I checked in   
on her late last night then to see if my suspicions were correct and I was right. She wasn't home. I don't   
know what time she arrived home at in fact. I think that not only does she have a friend, he's a boyfriend!"  
  
Robert cursed. "That's the last thing we need. At her age she could just waltz out and move in with him,   
taking all the money your sister willed to her with her. If she doesn't suicide before she turns 18, then the   
lawyers involved will start looking for her signature on documents and she will realize that the money is   
actually hers. We'll go back to being middle-class nobodies! And her new boyfriend may just ruin all our   
efforts to make her depressed enough to suicide. This was all your idea. You wanted to take the subtle route   
and I agreed. Now we're doing it my way!"  
  
Kathryn sighed. "Alright, but try not to be too obvious. We can't kill her outright. Our hands must be clean   
when her death is investigated. And when she's dead, we will inherit her vast fortune, and she will never   
even have known it existed!" she paused, savoring the thought. "So how do you want to go about this? We   
don't have much time."  
  
An evil gleam sparkled in Robert's eyes. "Well you concocted your plan from a psychology point of view.   
I think that all the work we've done to keep her lonely and miserable over the past 16 years can still be put   
to use, if I take more forceful action."  
  
Kathryn shook her head in disgust. "You're not thinking of all those ridiculous crime novels you read are   
you?"  
  
Robert smiled, but there was no warmth in his eyes. "Yes in fact I am. There are certain … things described   
therein that often lead victims to suicide. I've always wanted to try some of them myself."  
  
Kathryn looked shocked. "Certain things? You're not talking about… rape... are you?"  
  
Robert grinned. "If that's not enough, then when she goes running to her boyfriend for comfort, I'll have   
another surprise ready. I can send some of my men to… remove him from the equation. There is absolutely   
nothing to link us to him, so we're safe enough if we arrange his death. No one will suspect us, and the   
shock may just be enough to push our darling step-daughter over the edge."   
  
Kathryn blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the new plan. "So when do you propose to do this?"  
  
Robert smiled in anticipation. "Tonight, when she arrives home. I'll do it myself. We can't risk anyone else   
knowing about it. In the mean time I'll send my men to wait up the road from this boy's house. If she's still   
out, then he will be, and they can catch him on his way home. This will be his last night on earth, and if   
we're lucky, Lysandria will follow him shortly."  
  
He strolled out of the room, deep in planing, and Kathryn followed him, liking the plan more and more as   
she got over her initial shock at the suggestion. Sure it was wrong, almost an atrocity but so was everything   
else they had done, so why not go the full distance? And she didn't have to do anything unsavory. She   
could leave all that to her husband, who would like as not enjoy it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Gohan stayed motionless on the tree branch in horror for several minutes after they left the room. These   
were Lysandria's parents? Foster-parents? But they were hateful! He hadn't thought such people even   
existed that could plot against their own daughter like that! And planning to kill his best friend Trunks too?   
He had to get to Trunks and warn him immediately! He would know where to find Lysandria. He jumped   
out of the tree and flew off, still mentally shuddering at the obscene nature of what he had heard.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Lysandria sat on a rock and fidgeted with a blade of grass nervously. She knew the Scouts were nearby, but   
they had yet to approach her. They were taking their time. It was a bad sign. She knew it. She mentally   
rehearsed what she would say for the thousandth time that day and wished that she had let Trunks stay with   
her. Having a friend nearby now would be great.   
  
She heard a noise behind her and slowly turned around. It was time to se if they remembered her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Who is she? And what does she want? How does she know us? And how could she know about the Silver   
Millenium?" demanded Sailor Moon in a loud whisper.   
  
"Shhhh! She might hear us! I have no idea who she is. I've never seen her before!" answered Sailor   
Mercury quietly.  
  
"Well I have!" announced Sailor Mars. "She's the one from my dream! The girl I saw surrounded by   
darkness. She's an enemy, I know it!"  
  
"That may be, but we should still go and talk to her. She asked for the Moon Princess and Prince Darien,   
and we should hear what she has to say." Declared Tuxedo Mask determinedly. He closed his eyes and   
concentrated hard and his Tuxedo reformed into the shining black armor of a Prince of Earth. Sailor Moon   
remained in her Sailor Fuku, deciding that whoever this was could talk to her as she was or not at all.  
  
"Well then let's go!" whispered Sailor Jupiter impatiently gesturing to the clearing where a girl in black sat   
alone. The others took a deep breath to steady themselves and followed her.   
  
When they entered the clearing they stood silently looking at her for a moment. She turned around slowly   
to look back at them. The tension in the clearing was so thick one could cut it with a knife. Still no one   
spoke.   
  
Then the girl, who looked about the same age as the Scouts, seemed to remember something, and she held   
out the staff she was carrying and closed her eyes. She was surrounded by a glowing light and a white,   
yellow and lavender Sailor Fuku replaced the black clothes she was wearing, accompanied by knee-high   
boots and a golden tiara with a lavender gem.   
  
She looked the image of a Sailor Scout. The surprise was enough to shock the True Scouts back into action.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Sailor Moon. " And why do you dress like us?"  
  
The girl simply ignored her and stared at Darien as if he was the only other person in the clearing. Sailor   
Moon glared at her. "I'm talking to you! Stop looking at MY boyfriend like that and answer me!! Who are   
you?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was him. It was really him! After all this time. And the others, the Scouts. She recognized them also. All   
of them. They hadn't changed a bit when they were reborn. But they were looking at her as one would look   
at a stranger. Didn't they remember her? Or was there another reason they seemed ready to fight her at a   
moments notice? She hoped not, as the only other reason she could think of was that they WERE enemies,   
and that they had abandoned her for a reason. Perhaps she was the only one left who was loyal to the Earth   
and the Moon Kingdom. But surely Darien wouldn't have betrayed her?  
  
"I'm talking to you! Stop looking at MY boyfriend like that and answer me!! Who are you?"  
  
Lysandria shook herself out of her trance at Sailor Moon's words. If they didn't recognize her then   
introductions were in order. It was time to find out why she had been left behind, and whether the people in   
front of her were the ones who had betrayed the Moon Kingdom.   
  
"I am Sailor Earth." She announced. As she made the statement, all the tension drained out of her. She had   
waited for this moment for lifetimes. Panicking wouldn't help. If the Scouts were who she thought they   
were, then she would finally be welcomed among them, and be home, and she would find out why they had   
left her behind. If they were not, well she would deal with that when the time came. "I am Sailor Earth."   
She repeated, suddenly feeling more self-assured.   
  
The reactions she received were varied.   
"What? What do you mean?"   
"There is no Sailor Earth!"  
"I don't remember you. Who are you really?"  
"What are you here for?"  
"Earth has no Sailor!"  
"Sailor Earth?"  
  
She waited until the tirade was finished, and she nodded. "I am Sailor Earth, and I am the younger sister of   
Prince Darien of Earth. I have defended Earth for centuries, being reborn again and again, waiting through   
countless lives to meet you and ask you this." She paused and drew a breath, and the Scouts and Darien   
were silent with shock.   
  
"What happened the Moon Kingdom? We were betrayed, and attacked by Queen Beryl, and everyone I   
know died. Everyone except ye. You left our time to be reborn here. Why? Why did you abandon me? Why   
abandon our home and our people when we needed you? Was it because you were the ones who betrayed   
us? Please tell me it's not true. What happened?" Her voice started out confidant, but as she remembered   
the end of her homeland, against her will her tone became pleading. These were the only family she had   
left. They had to have a good reason for leaving her. They must have!  
  
She stared at each of them in turn in the silence that followed, her eyes quietly begging them to explain, to   
make everything alright again, so that she could go back to being the carefree soul she had been before the   
fall of the moon kingdom.   
  
- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -   
  
The first one to speak was Darien. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have no sister. I never did.   
I'm an only child. And there is no Sailor Earth. There is just me, the Prince of Earth. We…"  
  
Darien's words cut Lysandria like a knife, and the words "I have no sister!" resounded through her mind   
like a physical blow.   
  
She almost didn't hear Sailor Mars interrupting Darien angrily. "And how DARE you accuse us of   
betraying the Moon Kingdom! We don't even know who you are and you're suggesting that we betrayed   
Queen Serenity? Well I don't trust you one bit! I KNOW you're an enemy. I had a dream predicting you   
would come, and here you are! Well I for one am not about to let you dishonor the scouts with your lies.   
Leave Japan, no, leave this World, and go back to whatever dark dimension spawned you!  
  
Lysandria took a step back. 'I know you're an enemy!' joined 'I have no sister!' in her mind and she   
thought she would cry. The sincerity in her voices when she spoke of the Moon Kingdom made Lysandria   
inclined to believe her, and the staff she carried gave no indication that it sensed lies. The Scouts had not   
betrayed her home. That meant she did not have to fight them, but he great burden lifted off her shoulders   
went almost unnoticed as the weight of their rejection hit her. They hadn't betrayed her. They had just left   
without her. They didn't want her.   
  
Her pride rose up and was suddenly the only thing between her and tears. Instead of giving into her sudden   
grief however, she just stood there, trying to look as if she didn't care what they said.   
  
As she regained her composure, Sailor Moon finally spoke. Despite her attire, Lysandria had immediately   
recognized her as the Moon Princess Serenity, and the way Darien hovered over her only clarified the fact.   
"I don't know who you are," she said slowly, " But I don't know of any Sailor Earth. And we didn't   
abandon the Moon Kingdom. When the battle was lost, my mother Queen Serenity used the last of her   
powers to send the Sailor Senshi into the future. We never betrayed anyone. I think you should leave."  
  
Lysandria's knees almost buckled, and only the fact that she was leaning on her staff saved her from   
collapsing on the spot. After all her centuries of waiting for them to return, they were asking her to go, to   
leave them forever. Her worst fears and insecurities had been realized. Summoning up all the hope left to   
her she turned her eyes in mute appeal to Darien. Surely he remembered her?  
  
Prince Darien had no idea who the girl before him was, but he knew one thing. Rei had dreamed she was an   
enemy and she was accusing them of being traitors. She was not one of them. He met her gaze, and shook   
his head. "Princess Serenity told you to leave. You had better go or we will have no choice but to use force.   
Sailor Mars dreamt you were an enemy and she is never wrong."  
  
Lysandria's world came crashing down around her, the reason she had lived all the countless centuries   
suddenly meaningless as she was rejected by the only people she cared about. Desolately, she gathered the   
tattered remains of her dignity and turned to walk away. Unable to leave without a last word, she turned her   
head to them one last time, saying "Some day, you will regret this. Some day." She walked away slowly   
into the night, thinking numbly that no, they probably wouldn't regret this. They would never look back   
and wish in hindsight that they had welcomed her. Why should they? They didn't care about her. They   
never would. No one did.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -   
  
The Scouts watched her go in worry. "You'll regret this?" asked Lita. "Is she going to MAKE us regret it?   
What's with her?"  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head. "I have no idea. I don't understand. What was she talking about? Sailor   
Earth? What if she was telling the truth? She didn't ACT like any enemy we've met before. She looked   
genuinely upset!"  
  
"Well if she WAS telling the truth, then there's one person who can tell us." Announced Amy helpfully.   
"Sailor Pluto could tell us. She remembers everything about the Moon Kingdom."   
  
Darien shook his head. "She can't have been telling the truth! I don't have a sister!"  
  
Sailor Moon put a hand on his shoulder. "It can't hurt to ask can it? We'll contact her tomorrow."   
  
A short while later the Scouts dispersed and went home to grab some sleep before college the next day.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Another chapter done and I'm almost finished the next too. Yea for me! ? Wow Sailor Earth's parents are   
nastier than I intended them to be. I have NO idea where that came from. It just seemed to write itself. Oh   
well. I don't fully understand the American rating system so I'm gonna raise the rating on this a little just to   
be sure. If anyone thinks I've judged wrong just tell me and I'll be happy to change.   
  
Anyway the plot is just getting fun. Read and Review or you won't get the next bit (which is almost   
finished) for AGES!! ? And I'm not sure about this chapter. If anyone thought it was way off, tell me and   
I'll try and change it.   
Review = Happy Azharia  
Happy Azharia = Quicker Better Chapters  
Quicker Better Chapters = More Reviews  
  
Bye for now!  
Azharia Kyrissaen  
Empress of the Earth Sphere  
  
{Contact me on Yahoo Messenger with the unused email cinard@hotmail.com . I LOVE Messaging. My   
proper email addy is on my author page. :) }  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Rescue

  
  
Okies Next Chapter here!! Hope you like. It action packed anyways…..  
  
The Trial of Sailor Earth ~ Ch 4  
  
It took Gohan quite a while to locate Trunks. When Trunks arrived at the meeting place and found his   
friend missing, he went searching, and thus was impossible to find. After about an hour of searching the   
finally found his friend and almost bit his tongue in his garbled attempt to spill the story. He had to stop   
and take a few deep breaths before he managed to get out any legible phrases.  
  
"Over heard Lysandria's parents! They're trying to drive her to suicide!" Trunks listened in confusion,   
trying desperately to make sense of his friend's garbled ranting. "Her father is going to try and hurt her   
tonight. I think her wants to... to… rape her or something! You've go to find her and warn her! They want   
her to KILL herself! I…"  
  
Trunks interrupted him in fury. "They're what? Where is she? Is she ok?" Gohan shook his head   
breathlessly. "I thought she was with YOU!"   
  
"I left her so she could meet the Sailor Scouts. She says she's Sailor Earth and Darien is her brother. She's   
probably left to go home already!" Trunks turned around toward her house immediately, rage burning in his   
eyes, and was about to launch himself into flight towards it when Gohan called to him again.   
  
"Oh and her father is planning to kill you tonight. To get to her! He's sent assassins to wait outside your   
house!"   
  
Trunks was gazing intently in the direction of Lysandria's house, struggling to control the storm of his   
wrath. "Will you take care of them for me? I have to go to Lysandria." Unable to wait a moment longer he   
flew off towards Lysandria's home at top speeds.   
  
Gohan shrugged, calming down now that they had a plan of sorts, and his new friend would be ok. He   
decided to swing by the park on the way to the Trunks' home, just in case she was still there. He didn't find   
any trace of her, but on his way back to Trunks' place he flew over two forms that looked like Lita and Rei.   
He detoured down to land in front of them.   
  
"Gohan! Hi! What are you doing here?" Exclaimed Lita in surprise. She was suddenly smiling happily. She   
had always liked the muscular warrior. He smiled back before asking, "Hi guys! Umm… have you seen   
Lys.. I mean umm… Sailor Earth anywhere?"  
  
Lita smiled again, while Rei laughed without humor and answered him. "Has she been bothering you too?   
Don't worry. You shouldn't be seeing her any more. We told her in no uncertain terms to leave and never   
come back. I think she will, but if she doesn't, we'll take care of it."  
  
Gohan blinked in sudden distress. "What? You asked her to leave? Why? What did she do?"  
  
Rei answered again while Lita discretely admired him with a smile that grew wider the longer he stood   
there. "We knew she was an enemy before she arrived." Explained Rei. "I had a dream about her,   
surrounded by a great darkness."  
  
Gohan looked at her in confusion. "You saw her surrounded by a great darkness? How do you know she   
was a part of it? Maybe it wasn't her. She seems like a good person to me! Which way did she go?"   
  
Gohan looked so worried that Lita suddenly questioned the way they had reacted to Sailor Earth. Maybe   
she WASN'T part of the great darkness Rei had seen. After all she had dreamed of them as two separate   
entities, a great darkness surrounding the girl. What if they had done the wrong thing? Wordlessly she   
pointed out roughly the direction Sailor Earth had vanished in.   
  
Gohan looked in the direction Lita pointed. It was towards Lysandria's house. Trunks would be there. He   
could continue on towards his friend's house and dispatch the assassins there in case they accidentally hurt   
some of Bulma's family.   
  
He said he good-byes to Lita and Rei quickly and headed towards Trunks' house.   
  
Left alone Lita looked at Rei in worry. "Rei, what if we did the wrong thing? What if Sailor Earth was not   
an enemy?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "I know what I dreamed. She's an enemy. But we can ask Setsuna about her in the   
morning. She may be able to tell us something. But for now, lets go get some sleep."  
  
Wordlessly Lita complied and the two friends continued walking along streets lit only by scattered street   
lamps.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Sailor Earth walked up the drive to her house slowly. Seeing a light on in the hallway, she absently worried   
that someone might still be awake and slipped behind a tree to change back to her regular clothes. Looking   
relatively normal on the exterior but still numbly struggling to understand her rejection. Why did they hate   
her? What was wrong with her? Why did her brother believe she was an enemy? Why didn't he care about   
her?   
  
Pulling out her key, she stealthily opened the front door and crept into the house, closing the door quietly   
out of pure habit as her mind was light years away.   
  
She was pulled back to reality violently as she turned from the door towards the hall. Her foster mother was   
sitting on the phone table, watching her intently, with a peculiar expression on her face. Lysandria stepped   
back in shock. Kathryn wordlessly gestured towards the ornate clock, which hung on the wall.   
  
It was 4.45am in the morning. "It's almost five young lady. Where have you been? Who gave you   
permission to wander the streets at this hour?" Kathryn's voice began to rise in pitch and volume as she   
spoke, culminating in an angry shriek.   
  
Lysandria shuddered. This was not going to be good, and tonight she was not emotionally ready to cope   
with her foster parent's wraith. She thought she was given a temporary reprieve when Kathryn told her in   
disgust to go to her room, but her hopes were shattered when her foster mother added "Your guardian is   
waiting there. He wished to… speak with you!"  
  
Reluctantly she turned towards her room and headed up the stairs, followed at a distance by Kathryn. Her   
guardian would be furious. He rest of the night promised to be truly unpleasant. Her apprehension brought   
her at least temporary reprieve from the black depression that threatened to consume her however, and she   
approached her room shakily.   
  
As she had expected, her foster father was waiting in her room. He was sitting on her bed, swirling an   
expensive brandy glass filled with an even more expensive brandy. He looked at her predatorily as she   
entered, a hungry light in his eyes. She closed the door behind her with unease, as her guardian watched her   
wordlessly. Moments after the door shut, the distinct sound of a key turning in the lock behind her broke   
the silence.   
  
She swung around and twisted the handle in shock, but the door was locked. "Don't bother child! Your   
guardian wishes to… speak with you, and you are NOT leaving this room until he is completely finished   
with you!" Kathryn's voice sounded abnormally smug from the other side of the door.   
  
Confused and nervous, she turned back to her guardian. He was looking at her with a feral grin. "You're   
late Lysandria. Very late." He said slowly. He stood up and moved towards her. "I've been waiting here for   
quite some time now." He walked around behind her, coming so close that he was almost breathing down   
her neck. She spun around and backed away, stopping when the back of her knees hit her bed. "I've been   
waiting here for you because there's something I've been dying to do for quite some time, and now, I have   
a chance." He walked towards her slowly, savoring the confusion and tenseness evident in her eyes. She   
was ready to bolt. She wouldn't get the chance.  
  
In two quick steps he was suddenly in front of her, and before she could react, he shoved her roughly onto   
her back on the bed. "Ever since you reached your teenage years you have been growing more and more   
beautiful, and tempting me with every movement with every move. But now I will have you, finally. There   
is nothing left in my way, oh daughter mine.",  
  
Lysandria's already numb mind struggled to catch up and comprehend what he was saying. She had always   
disliked, occasionally even actively hated her foster parents, but she had always trusted them. They put a   
roof over her head, which they didn't have to do, and they provided her with all the material wealth that a   
girl her age was apparently supposed to want. They weren't loving or affectionate, but Lysandria had   
always trusted them. She had been safe in their care for almost 16 years. Surely Robert wouldn't…  
  
He leaned over her and his grin became positively gleefully malicious. With one, swift motion, he tore her   
top open to reveal her bra.   
  
All recollection of her gifts as sailor Earth and the martial art training she had received in various lives left   
her, and she didn't even realize she could fight what was happening. It was too surreal. Surely Robert   
couldn't…  
  
HE leaned over her, so close that she could smell the brandy from his breath. His hand crept towards her   
chest, fingering her bra. He was ready to rip it off too, while at the same time, his other hand moved lower   
on her body… Surely he wouldn't… surely he couldn't… but he would… he could.   
  
She had been betrayed by the people she loved already that night, and it had left her devastated. Now she   
was being betrayed by the people she trusted, and it left her desolate, devoid of hope, but for one thing.   
There was one person that night who had not rejected her or betrayed her. As her guardian's breath came so   
close it caused her eyes to water, she called out at the top of her voice to the only person who might   
possibly care.  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
Robert untensed his muscles instantaneously and his malicious grin widened in delight. "Trunks did you   
say? You don't by any chance mean Trunks Briefs do you? Haven't you been listening to the radio?" He   
spoke with barely restrained mirth, without moving his hands from their resting-places. "Apparently the   
poor boy was attacked on his way home tonight. Nasty business really. He was dismembered, and left   
outside his house for his family to find. His mother came out to answer a ring at the door, and there was her   
darling son, in pieces." Robert paused to enjoy the horrified denial in her eyes. "Tragic…" he finished,   
savoring both the word and her reaction. The loss in her voice was almost tangible.  
  
"TRUNKS!! NOOOOO!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -   
  
Trunks sped to Lysandria's house as fast as he could manage, barely a blur of light to those beneath him.   
All he could think of was the fact that she was in danger, and he burst through the door of the mansion   
without a second thought. Landing, he ran past some surprised guards and servants, speeding up the stairs.   
  
"TRUNKS!" the piercing cry split the air, spurring him on in near panic. He reached the top of the stairs   
and bolted down the hall in the direction of her cry. A woman stood outside looking up to see what the   
commotion was about.   
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him   
imperiously. Through the haze of fury he managed to pick up the words 'my house'. This must be   
Lysandria's foster-mother. He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.   
  
"Where is she?" he demanded in a dangerous near whisper. "What have you done to her?"  
  
The woman's eyes widened in fright, but she managed to shake her head as she struggled to be released.   
"Where is who? I don't know what you're talking about!"   
  
Trunks shook with impatience. He didn't have time for this. He pulled her down off the wall and shoved   
her down the hall. "Show me where Lysandria is NOW!"  
  
Giving in to fear of the towering mountain of muscle and fury, she stepped falteringly towards the door to   
the right and pulled a key out of her pocket. She inserted it slowly into the lock.   
  
"TRUNKS!! NOOOOO!!"  
  
Forgetting the lock entirely as his vision went red, Trunks burst through the door, knocking the shattered   
remains off the frame entirely in his haste to get to the other side.   
  
The scene inside tried his self-control beyond anything he had ever experienced. A middle-aged man was   
sprawled across the sobbing form of Lysandria. Her clothes had been torn down the middle, and just as   
Trunks burst in, he was tensing to rip open her bra. The man stumbled back with the shock of the door's   
sudden destruction, and yanked her bra away with him.   
  
Trunks had never realized the violence that was the heritage of his Saiyajin blood, and was totally   
unprepared for the sheer weight of his reaction. He wanted the man's blood and he wanted to personally   
remove it from the man very slowly. He clung desperately to every but of self-control he had ever learned   
and ignored the appealing images the flicked across his mind of the man begging in vain for mercy.  
  
Lysandria slid down off the bed into a ball on the floor, covering herself and crying. Trunks glanced to   
make sure she was ok before walking slowly and purposefully towards the man, who was climbing   
ungracefully into a standing position with an expression that flickered from surprise to fury to indignation.   
  
"Who are you?" He demanded as Trunks bore down on his slowly. "What are you doing in my house! I'll   
have you prosecuted for this outrage!" Expressionlessly Trunks neared him, fists clenched to prevent   
himself from strangling the man who had dared to touch his Lysandria. He stopped only two feet from the   
man.  
  
"I am Trunks. You tried to have me killed tonight, but far, far worse, you hurt Lysandria, and for that you   
will pay dearly. I am taking her with me tonight, and if I ever see you within a 50-mile radius of her again,   
I will kill you. I want you to send all her belongings to the Capsule Corp offices tomorrow, along with the   
documents to sign her inheritance over to her, and then I want you to leave Japan and never return. And just   
so you can never, ever do to anyone else what you tried to do to her…"  
  
Without warning, Trunks swung up his knee with carefully controlled force, and smashed it into the man's   
groin. There was a horrible crunching sound and the man folded in agony and collapsed to the floor, letting   
out only a high-pitched cry of agony before blacking out from the pain.  
  
Without another word, Trunks turned back to where Lysandria sat and crouched down. "Are you OK?" He   
asked hesitantly, reaching out one hand towards her.   
  
"With a cry, she launched herself against him and buried her face in his chest. "They…they t-told m-me   
you were d-dead!" She stuttered out into his shirt between sobs.  
  
Astonished that she had still been worried about him in the situation she was in, he pulled off his jacket and   
tried to slide it on her to replace her ruined clothes. He couldn't get it on her properly as she refused to let   
go of him. Abandoning the effort he simply draped it around her shoulders and picked her up, holding her   
gently and carried her to the window. A simple kick sufficed to make a large exit where the glass had been,   
and before he left, he remembered to turn to the woman who cowered in a corner.  
  
"You should get an ambulance for him." He announced with an evil satisfaction. "I think I kicked a bit   
harder than I meant. I heard bones crack in his spine, and a bundle of the other organs in there are probably   
messed up big time as well."  
  
The woman struggled to her feet. "Oh my poor Robert! What has that monster DONE to you??"  
  
Trunks shrugged, careful not to jerk the girl in his arms. "It's no more that he deserved. He certainly won't   
be harassing any more young women. Oh and if either of ye try to get me in trouble with the law for his,   
just remember two things. I can do even worse to him OR you, and I'm sure they'd like to know what   
you've been trying to do to Lysandria. Remember if you ever come near her again…"  
  
Stepping up onto the sill, Trunks flew off towards his home, holding Lysandria tightly to his chest. She was   
safe. He had saved his...friend? Or maybe more?  
  
Emotionally spent, Lysandria fell asleep buried in his chest without even noticing that he was flying.   
Trunks continued home, trying to ignore the sudden awareness that the girl pressing against him wore   
nothing on top but his jacket draped over her shoulders.  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Gohan hurried around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the Capsule Corp looming before   
him. Everything seemed peaceful. He had obviously arrived on time to protect Bulma's family. He grinned   
at the thought. Vegeta was in there somewhere, and if he ever got wind of the fact that Gohan was   
'protecting' his family, he'd probably explode. Trunks wanted Goten to stop the assassins from bothering   
everyone in the house, and Gohan had promised. Besides, it might be fun.   
  
He was about to lean against the gate and wait for someone to turn up when a rustling behind him made   
him swing around just on time to see three masked men dressed in black stepping out of the bushes. Each   
carried a different weapon, which they brandished with apparent relish. From the way they held them it was   
apparent that they had no small amount of skill.   
  
"Hey Kid!" One of them called in a harsh rasping voice. "We're looking for a Trunks Briefs. Where is he?"   
He spoke in a voice accustomed to obedience, and made no effort to whisper. Gohan winced. If they didn't   
keep quiet Vegeta might hear them, and Gohan didn't want to see what would happen if he woke up and   
came out. There would be no chance of the assassins surviving, and it was entirely probable that Trunk's   
father would turn on him next.   
  
The lead man took a threatening step towards him at his hesitation in answering. In truth, Gohan wasn't   
really sure what to say. His short time as the Great Saiya-man had hardly prepared him for being attacked   
by a bunch of guys who apparently thought they were terrifying. In truth all he was afraid of was that they   
would wake Vegita.  
  
"I'm a friend of Trunks. I advise you to forget your job and leave now, before you regret it. You're not   
passing these gates." Gohan suddenly remembered the watch Bulma had made him to conceal his old   
costume, which he still wore. A grin crossed his face in the darkness. He was right. This WAS going to be   
fun.  
  
"Leave now, for I am… THE GREAT SAIYA-MAN!" He announced in a quiet voice, as he tapped the   
button on his watch and his costume materialized into being around him. One of the less professional   
attackers collapsed laughing on the floor. The rest approached him with the movement of practiced martial   
artists.   
  
"I don't care who you are kid. You've just signed your DEATH warrant!" The leading man said loudly in a   
contemptuous voice. He gestured and one of his companions leapt at Gohan, who was still cringing at his   
loud voice. The man who attacked him carried a set of knives, and stabbed at him suddenly. Gohan had no   
difficulty in dodging, and, disoriented, the man swung at him again.   
  
"I have…" He dodged another knife. "…No problem with…" Dodge. "…You guys…" Dodge Dodge.   
"…Trying to kill me…" Duck. "…But could you be quiet about it?…" Dodge. "… There are people in   
there you don't wanna…" Dodge. "… wake up." He dodged again. "Really!"  
  
The man attacking him was livid. "Would you shut up and stay still!" He demanded. Seeing his companion   
was getting careless, the leader gestured for him to fall back and let another take his place, but it was too   
late. Frustrated at the man's shout and afraid it had woken Vegeta, Gohan had taken action, and the man   
sailed through the air and landed unconscious with the thud of breaking bones.   
  
The man who had laughed at Gohan's costume gasped in outrage, and despite the leader's sharp "No!" he   
lunged at Gohan, and within seconds joined his friend in a heap on the pavement.   
  
The leader looked at Gohan with a newfound respect, and fell into fighting stance. "You may have gotten   
my men, but they were careless. I am more skilled, as you will soon learn to regret."  
  
"I already asked you to be QUIET!!" Gohan whispered angrily, just as a form landed behind him and a foot   
shot out and kicked the man in the head. He folded soundlessly to the floor as Trunks lowered his foot   
behind him. Gohan hurriedly rid himself of his costume, as Trunks asked him if that was the last of them.   
  
"Yea I thinks so. I only saw three. They were so noisy I think they might have woken your dad though!" He   
answered worriedly. Trunks shook his head in the darkness. "There's a sound resistant field built into the   
walls. The noise of the city was irritating mom. He can't hear anything in there." Gohan kicked a dent in   
the wall in frustration.  
  
Suddenly he remembered Lysandria. "Trunks is she…" Before he had a chance to finish the question,   
Trunks stepped into a patch of moonlight, and Gohan noticed for the first time that he was carrying   
something. The moon crept out from behind the clouds, and glittered in long flowing hair that streaming   
from the slender form in his friend's arms.   
  
"You got her? Is she OK?" He asked. Trunks nodded and jumped over the gate, careful not to wake the   
sleeping form in his arms. Gohan followed and they hurried into the house. They crept in the door and   
silently shut it. A slow tapping sound alerted the instantly that something was amiss. The turned slowly to   
face the glaring face of Bulma, who sat in the hall tapping her foot angrily.   
  
"Trunks Briefs where have you been. It's almost morning and I've been worried SICK! I…" Suddenly she   
noticed the sleeping, semi-clothed form in his arms. "Trunks what happened? What's going on? Is that the   
girl that was here yesterday? Is she OK?"   
  
In as few words as possible, Trunks took turns of explaining that yes, this was Lysandria. Yes, she was ok.   
She had had a rough night, and they would explain everything in the morning. They were sorry for being   
late. Could they go and put her to bed in the guestroom now?  
  
Finally Bulma let them go, with another glare that promised that a much more lengthy explanation was in   
order in the morning.   
  
They headed upstairs into the guestroom and she headed off to join her husband in her room.   
  
Problems began when they tried to put Lysandria down in the guestroom. Even in her sleep, she maintained   
a death-grip on Trunks's shirt. After about five minutes of trying to detach her from him, Gohan shrugged   
and sat on the bed.   
  
"Forget it. We're not gonna get her off you. I'll take the guestroom, and you take her with you. She can   
move in here in the morning."  
  
Resigned, trunks, turned and headed out the door. Gohan's whispered voice stopped him. "You have all the   
luck…" Trunks turned his head long enough to glare at his friend's grinning face before he left.  
  
He kicked the door closed gently and walked over to his bed. After one last token effort to detach her he   
gave in and lay down. Lysandria stretched out and curled up comfortably against him without waking.   
  
Trunks was not so lucky. He lay sleepless for hours, trying to figure out where during the past few days the   
girl in his arms had become so precious to him that he almost lost control when she was in danger. Unable   
to figure it out, he simply held her tighter and waited. Hours later he drifted into a restless sleep, filled with   
strange dreams…  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
Okies That's all for now! Thanks for Reviews. I really appreciate them ALL!! ? More would be   
appreciated now though. I have this insatiable hunger for reviews. FEED ME!! ?  
  
Anywho I hope this chapter is ok. I have no idea where it came from. Seemed to write itself! I was half   
asleep so Sowwy ?  
  
Next Chapter will FINALLY give all there is to know about Lysandria and her past, and Trunks' dreams   
too. And the chapter after that… the Deamon strikes…. Yippie!  
  
Anyways that all for now. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And now you know I shall have to kill you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Next Morning

The Trial of Sailor Earth ~ Ch 5  
  
  
When Trunks finally drifted to sleep, his rest was disturbed by strange dreams. Holding   
Lysandria tightly in his arms, his senses filled with her scent, the sound of her breathing,   
the feel of her hands clutching his shirt, he was brought back to another time, and   
another place, a memory of people he had never met and places he had never been. It   
was very like the dream he had had before, but tonight, perhaps influenced by the   
presence of the girl in his arms, there was more.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
He stood in a garden, his arms wrapped around the girl from his earlier dreams. Now   
that he could see her properly he noticed that she had large white wings, but for some   
reason this seemed perfectly normal. She was leaning against his chest and speaking to   
him.   
  
"Do you have to go? Couldn't you just send a messenger? Or could I go with you?" She   
sounded so lonely one would think he had left already. He shook his head.   
  
"No. I must go to Vegesai to witness my brother's coronation. He will take the throne   
now that my father is dead. As soon as the ceremony is over, I will return, and then…"   
he grinned "We can get married."   
  
She smiled up at him. "But why can't I go with you?"   
  
"I don't want you there. It's a dangerous place, and I wouldn't leave you out of my sight   
for a second."   
  
She grinned at him mischievously. "Would that be so bad? Anyway I can take care of   
myself. Don't you trust ANYONE around me?"   
  
He shook his head again. "I trust one person. Your twin and my best friend. No one   
else. Don't worry. I'll only be a few days. A week at the most. You won't notice I'm   
gone!"  
  
Glaring, she punched him playfully. "Liar! I will to notice!"  
  
He caught her arm mid-swing and used his other hand to capture her face so he could   
steal one, last passionate kiss, invading her mouth almost as if he wanted to take   
something to remember her by while away, her taste, her feel, her touch.   
  
Finally he let her go, and walked out of the gardens, heading for his space capsule.   
Before he vanished from her sight, he looked back once more. She was standing   
breathless and smiling among the colourful life of the garden she loved. That was the   
last time he saw her. He rounded the corner and walked slowly to his capsule.  
  
There was a sense of time passing and then the dream returned to its usual   
sequence. He leaned forward in the space capsule, eager the first glimpse of Earth.   
After all, now it was supposed to be his new home. And his bride-to-be would be waiting   
for him. He had been gone longer than he had expected, and he missed her more than   
he had thought possible. But as his capsule approached the planet, he felt an enormous   
battle taking place around it. The ki being thrown back and forth seemed so thick one   
could touch it. Fury took hold. Someone was trying to destroy HIS planet and HIS girl!   
She was in danger! He had to stop them! He gathered all the energy he could muster   
and projected it towards the battle as hard as he could, forcing everything he had to   
join the stream of light that was attempting to throw back the darkness.   
  
Something felt him. A counter-attack raced towards him. He tried to pull his   
energy back to block it but he was over extended. Panic rise up within him. There was   
nothing he could do. The blaze of ki hit his capsule with the force of a several suns. He   
felt a searing agony burn through him and screamed out.   
  
Suddenly through the pain he saw in his mind the image his betrothed, who   
reached out to him and touched him, with an expression of anguish. "I'm so sorry… We   
will meet again. I promise. I love you." With one last burst of pain, all feeling vanished,   
and he knew no more. Out in the vastness of space, a capsule drifted aimlessly, and   
lifelessly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Lysandria drifted into wakefulness; aware at first only that she was somewhere warm,   
comfortable and safe. Gradually she became aware of more. She was holding   
something. It was material. Following it lazily with her fingers she discovered it was   
someone's shirt. Someone's shirt? She came fully awake rather abruptly with the shock,   
and realized that she was curled up in someone's arms. Strong muscular and gentle   
arms that she immediately recognized as belonging to Trunks.   
  
Trunks? She was in bed with Trunks? What?? Bits and pieces of the events of the night   
before drifted back to her. The scouts had rejected her and wanted her gone from the   
country. Her foster father had attacked her. She hid her head in Trunks' chest in   
despair.   
  
What would she do now? She couldn't return to her new home. She couldn't return to   
her foster parents ever again. She was alone in the world with nothing to her name. She   
had experienced that in several previous lives and it wasn't something she wanted to   
relive. The one thing that had kept her going all through the long centuries had been   
ripped from her the night before when the Scouts had treated her as an enemy, and her   
brother had renounced her.   
  
And to top it off, she had had the strangest dreams that night of being in a garden, in   
her first life, bidding farewell to her fiancée. It had seemed like a memory, but she had   
never had a fiancée, ever. So how could it be? The deep feelings the dream had evoked   
were foreign to her. She wondered if this was what it would feel like to love someone.   
She wished she could, but knew the dream couldn't possibly be true, no matter how   
much it felt like a memory.  
  
  
He had seemed strangely to remind her of Trunks. Perhaps it was a random dream,   
brought on by her close and intimate proximity to him that night.  
  
Reminded of said proximity, she rolled slowly out of his arms, gently freeing herself from   
his tight grip. She stood on the floor and watched him for a moment. She couldn't   
believe that he had come for her, as if he really cared for her. He had come for her at   
the time she needed him most, and rescued her from her own fear. She could have   
saved herself if she had been able to think straight. She owed him more that she could   
ever repay. What could have motivated him to go to all that trouble for her? No-one had   
lifted a finger to help her in any way in lifetimes! And how had he known that she   
needed him? Whatever the reason she owed him sincere thanks when he woke up. She   
shivered with the early morning cold. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, she just   
wanted to crawl back into his arms and let the rest of the world fade away.   
  
She wouldn't though. She had lived this long, and she would just have to find something   
else to live for now. She was determined to survive almost out of shear stubbornness.   
Besides, he probably didn't want to be waking up with her clinging onto him. He had   
saved her. The least she could do is leave him in peace.   
  
She shivered again and looked around. Trunks' jacket lay on the floor. She remembered   
having it wrapped around her the night before. It must have fallen off. She picked it up   
and pulled it on, wondering what she should do now. She presumed she was in Trunks'   
house, but she couldn't just go wandering around uninvited.   
  
Before she had a chance to think however, the door opened a crack and a head popped   
around the side. Lysandria recognized her as Bulma, Trunks' mother. Her heart skipped   
a beat as she tried frantically to come up with a reason for being there when she didn't   
even understand it herself, but instead of shock or anger, a smile materialized on   
Bulma's face.   
  
"Good morning!" she said happily. "I thought you might be waking up about now. I   
thought I'd help you find some clothes and show you where the bathroom is n case   
you'd like a shower. I hear you had a rough night." She smiled sympathetically. "Don't   
worry, we'll help sort it out, but for now, lets find you something to wear."  
  
Lysandria watched in confusion as Bulma stepped in and rooted through Trunks'   
wardrobe. How did Bulma know she was here or why? She shrugged and decided   
Trunks must have told her at some point, and she was incredibly grateful that Bulma   
was being so nice to her. She needed nice at the moment.   
  
In record time Bulma had equipped her with a pair of Trunks' jeans and a belt to keep   
them up as they were much too big for her. She was also handed one of Younger   
Trunks' t-shirts, which would fit her easily as a baby-t. Bulma added some underwear to   
the pile and showed Lysandria the bathroom and towels. Telling her to come straight   
down for breakfast when she was finished, she shut the door and left Lysandria in   
peace.   
  
Lysandria blinked at the closed door. Bulma was so nice to her! In an abrupt but   
motherly fashion she had taken care of everything Lysandria had needed. It was   
lifetimes since anyone had taken care of her like that, and the idea that Bulma liked her   
enough to welcome her like that was reassuring.   
  
She took off the jacket and hung it up, then pulled off her own torn clothes with disgust.   
Their state reminded her too much of the night before, and she flung them into the   
corner violently. Then she turned on the shower and eased herself under the hot spray.   
She felt dirty after her guardian's touch, and simply wanted the water to wash away the   
feel of his hands on her skin.   
  
Shuddering at the memory, she shut her eyes and cleared her mind, luxuriating instead   
in the feel of the water on her shoulders.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Trunks awoke with a feeling of emptiness. Something was missing. Confused, he   
tightened his arms only to find that they were empty. He sat bolt upright with a start.   
Lysandria was gone! He covered his face with his hands and flopped back in the bed. He   
must have imagined it! Bitter disappointment flooded his mind.   
  
Then he became aware of the shouting and laughter outside the window that had   
woken him, and pulled back the curtain to see what was going on. He had to rub his   
eyes several times before he believed them.   
  
On the vast lawn outside, Gohan, Goten, Little Trunks and Lysandria were laughing   
while they appeared to be trying to teach her to fly. She was wobbling several feet   
above the floor when Goten bowled into her, knocking them both to the floor in fits of   
giggles. Gohan was above them in the air laughing and Little Trunks was sneaking up on   
him. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely.   
  
Her arrival hadn't been a dream! The thought of dreams brought it crashing back to him   
that he had dreamed his dream that night. But there had been more to it. He had held   
the girl who had haunted his sleep for weeks in his arms and promised her that he   
would return to her. He couldn't find it in himself to shrug it off that while dreaming of   
holding her, his own arms had been wrapped protectively around the girl who reminded   
him of her so much.   
  
Relieved that she was safe, he hurried to get dressed and rushed downstairs.   
  
- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - --   
Bulma was sitting in the living room when her eldest son speed down the stairs. She   
beckoned him in as he passed, and he stooped his dash for the front door reluctantly.   
  
"Relax trunks, she's fine for a few minutes. The boys have been taking care of her for   
almost an hour while you slept! A few more minutes won't hurt. I just want to know   
what happened last night!"  
  
Trunks sighed knowing that she did deserve an explanation as to why he had arrived   
home in the middle of the night with a semi-naked girl in his arms. "Lysandria is kind of   
like the Sailor Scouts." He started, deciding that he might as well give the full story.   
  
"Gohan and I saw her power-up the other night and I decided to ask her about it. But   
while I was talking to her, Gohan was passing her house and he over heard her   
guardians talking. From what he could tell, they've been spending her inheritance for   
years and she doesn't even realize the money's hers. They've been trying to drive her to   
SUICIDE so that they would own it themselves!" Trunks' voice became more angry and   
agitated as he spoke.  
  
"Her foster father was planning to RAPE her!" His eyes flashed in fury. "Gohan rushed to   
warn her but she was already gone. I followed her to stop him while Gohan came here.   
There were some guys trying to kill me here and Gohan was to stop them. I went to her   
home on time to stop her guardian and brought her here. I think I broke the guy's spine   
in the process though. I kicked him a little too hard." Trunks didn't look very regretful.   
He added almost as an after thought, "And I won't let her go back there."  
  
Bulma shook her head, saying that no one would force her to go back and she could   
stay with them as long as she wanted. At the same time Vegeta, who was sitting behind   
her watching TV announced to no one n particular that she was no warrior if she had   
needed Trunks' help.  
  
Bulma shook her head at her husband's pig-headedness, and looked back at her son. He   
was fidgeting with impatience to get out of the room. "Ok Trunks you can go.   
Lysandria's outside with Gohan, Goten and Trunks. She seemed quite upset when she   
came downstairs earlier so I sent them out to cheer her up. They seem to have found a   
rather unusual way to do it. She's been having flying lessons all morning. It seems to be   
working though! Go on out and join them. Goku and Chichi are coming over later so   
maybe if your friend feel up to it she could tell us who she is herself then."  
  
Trunks spared enough time to nod before running out of the room and out the front   
door.  
  
Bulma shook her head at her departing son's back. It was so obvious he was crazy   
about the girl, but when would he realize himself that he was in love?   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"I'm late!! Not again not again I can't believe it!" Serena muttered as she dashed   
towards the park. She had received a message earlier that day that the Inner Senshi   
was to meet with Setsuna at the park. Lita and Rei said they wanted to know if she   
knew anything about the girl they had met the night before. In her usual clumsy   
manner, Serena stumbled on a rock dashing through the park, and stumped, landing   
head over heals on the ground by the lake. The rest of the scouts rolled their eyes.  
  
Rei was about to lash into their princess for being so typically late, when Lita spoke. "Ok   
so Serena's finally here we can ask." She looked questioningly at Setsuna who looked at   
her curiously and promised to do her best to answer. Lita explained the meeting of the   
might before, describing the girl and her claims in detain, and sat back against a tree   
while Setsuna thought.   
  
When she finally did answer, she spoke quietly and calmly, with a hint of sadness. "I   
know you have not fully recovered your memories of the Moon Kingdom, but I had   
thought you remembered Lysandria. I'm sorry. If I had known I would have reminded   
you."  
  
She paused, and there was a moment of silence as the Scouts digested her words.   
Darien shook his head as Mina asked what was on everyone's mind. "You mean she's   
really from the Moon Kingdom? Was she telling us the truth?" Mina sounded horrified   
that they could have misjudged her so much.   
  
Setsuna sighed. "Perhaps I should begin at the beginning. It all started after Prince   
Darien was born…"  
  
The Scouts and Darien settled down on the grass to listen, knowing that they had quite   
possibly made a terrible mistake.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Lysandria was in the air again when Trunks emerged from the house. She seemed to be   
slowly getting the hang of being mid air, but seemed to be having difficulties that   
Trunks didn't understand. He walked up beside her and said simply "Good Morning."  
  
The effect was comical. She shrieked in surprise, lost her concentration, and began to   
fall Only Trunks' quick reflexes stopped her from hitting the ground hard, and instead   
she landed in his outstretched arms.   
  
She blushed in embarrassment and he grinned at her. "A little jumpy this morning are   
we?" He was about to let her down, when he was tackled by the combined might of   
Gohan, Goten, and his younger self. The five tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs   
to the sound of the three culprits laughing hysterically and Trunks promising loudly that   
they were about to die, slowly and painfully.   
  
It was a while before they got back to Lysandria's lessons. She was still having   
difficulty. Finally in frustration Gohan collapsed on the grass and demanded to know   
what she found so difficult. Being able to get off the ground should be the hardest part,   
and was what most people couldn't do. She could do it with ease, and yet she was   
having enormous difficulties once in the air.   
  
Lysandria sat on the grass beside him, and they were joined by Trunks and the two kids.   
Lysandria's face flushed as she tried to explain, more from Trunks' presence than any   
reluctance to explain. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him alone, and she really   
wanted to thank him for his actions the night before. "Well you see, umm… A long time   
ago I had wings. Big white wings." Eyes around her widened in surprise, and she   
nodded. "Really. I used to fly then, but now it's hard learning to fly a different way. I   
keep trying to use my wings but they're not there and it confuses me."   
  
Goten and Little Trunks announced loudly that it couldn't be that hard to learn, while   
Gohan hurried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault and she'd get the hang of it   
eventually.   
  
Trunks however didn't move. No one noticed as he sat there with wide eyes,   
remembering his dream.   
  
**He stood in a garden, his arms wrapped around the girl from his earlier dreams. Now   
that he could see her properly he noticed that she had large white wings, but for some   
reason this seemed perfectly normal. She was leaning against his chest and speaking to   
him. **  
  
There was no doubt about it! It WAS Lysandria! But how? What was going on? Finally   
unable to deal with the confusion any longer, he decided to find out who Lysandria   
really was. She had implied the night before that there was more to know, and maybe   
that would provide him with some answers. He decided that his mother was right.   
Whatever it took, Lysandria would tell them who she was when the Sons came over.  
  
Before anyone could notice his distraction, Lysandria asked something that had been   
bothering her for a while. "I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but how is it that you   
guys can fly?"  
  
Before Trunks tuned into the conversation enough to stop Gohan, his friend had   
promised to tell Lysandria why they could fly if she would tell why she herself was able   
to learn. She agreed and Gohan launched into an explanation of Saiyajins and Aliens   
and Androids.   
  
Trunks buried his head in his hands for the second time that morning. He had wanted to   
wait to make sure that Lysandria didn't protect Earth from ALL Aliens before he told her   
he was half Saiyajin. Luckily Gohan was doing a good job of showing they were good   
guys, but he was still nervous.   
  
When he looked at her however she seemed fascinated, especially when he mentioned   
the word Saiyajin. When Gohan finished, she was almost spellbound. "So you guys   
protect the Earth too? I had been wondering who was defending it over the last few   
years. I couldn't do anything then because I hadn't my full powers back yet. You gotta   
tell me more about your battles. Please?" Her eyes shone. Trunks breathed a sigh of   
relief.   
  
Before Gohan could say any more, Goku and Chichi arrived, followed shortly by both   
Yamcha and Krillin, who Bulma had also asked over. A few minutes later, to everyone's   
surprise, and Gohan's delight, Piccolo arrived. He didn't bother explaining why he had   
come, and no-one was willing to ask.  
  
In less than a quarter of an hour, Gohan had managed to get everyone into the sitting   
room, and announced that Lysandria was going to tell them about herself. Everyone had   
by now heard of Trunks' strange friend, so all of a sudden, everyone was staring at   
Lysandria expectantly. She flushed, unused to being the center of attention.   
  
Luckily, Trunks' came to her rescue, and prompted her that if she was from the Moon   
Kingdom, maybe she could tell them about that. He realized that there was no good   
reason why she should have to tell them anything, but he had to know.  
  
Given some direction however, Lysandria began to speak, her confidence increasing as   
she did.  
  
"I am Lysandria, daughter of the Queen of Earth, half sister to Prince Darien, and twin   
sister to Prince --------. My father ------- was cousin to the prince of the..." she paused   
dramatically and grinned in anticipation. "Saiyajins."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -   
  
TBC!!  
  
Ok I know it's short, I know there' no action And I know I didn't fulfill my promise about   
explaining her history, but as you can see, it's coming! Sorry about all the boring   
background detail, but there was plenty action in the last 2 chapters and I'm sure you'll   
agree that most of what's here was fairly important if not very interesting.   
  
Anyways sorry also for the delay. Just started College and I thought College = Free   
time! How wrong I was. Anyway I settling in now so hopefully chapters will be more   
frequent.   
  
Thanks again for all your encouragement guys! Sorry if this chapter was a bit of a   
disappointment, but I promise to make up for it next time. **grins at the revelations to   
come**  
  
As always comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome. Along withy any   
suggestions anyone would like to make.  
  
Bye for now! 


	7. The Guardian of Earth Revealed

1 The Trial of Sailor Earth ~ Ch 6  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Given some direction however, Lysandria began to speak, her confidence increasing as she did.  
  
"I am Lysandria, daughter of the Queen of Earth, half sister to Prince Darien, and twin sister to Prince --------. My father ------- was cousin to the prince of the..." she paused dramatically and grinned in anticipation. "Saiyajins."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a long moment of silence after Lysandria spoke, before a furious outburst, predictably from Vegeta. "You? A Saiyajin? A weak child like you? Bullshit! You're way too pathetic to even be half Saiyajin!" Lysandria blinked at the vehemence in his voice, and Bulma sighed. While she convinced her husband to lay off, the others managed to control their less extreme reactions and encouraged her to continue.  
  
Convinced that everyone but Vegeta wanted her to continue, she took a deep breath to centre her thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Trunks' face. He looked so confused and astonished that she had to smile. "I was half Saiyajin. I'm not any longer. That was a long time ago."  
  
Now everyone looked REALLY confused. How could one stop being half Saiyajin? She couldn't help it. Her smile turned into a big grin. She realised that she should resent being asked to reveal the personal secrets of her past, but for some reason it didn't bother her. She had been alone and solitary for so long that such attention, even if only from curiosity, was intoxicating. They were being so nice to her, and seemed so interested, that she found herself really wanting to tell.  
  
"After Darien's father died, my mother fell in love with a Saiyajin who was passing through this part of the galaxy. He couldn't stay on Earth for long, but before he left to continue whatever mission he was on for his cousin the king, my twin brother Dahall and I were born." She paused for a smile in memory.  
  
"We were kinda difficult kids. Totally unlike the other calm peaceful children our family was used to. I think we must have almost driven them to distraction." Bulma and Chichi shook their heads ruefully and grinned at their own two youngest children, remembering their own experiences raising part Saiyajin kids.  
  
"Everything was fine until I was about 17. I was supposed to join the Sailor Scouts when I turned 18, but I never got the chance. The negaverse attacked before I could." She looked around. Her audience was rapt, even Vegeta seemed interested. Only Piccolo seemed bored, with the expression of one who already knows what they are hearing. She shrugged in confusion and continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna sighed. "Perhaps I should begin at the beginning. It all started after Prince Darien was born…"  
  
The Scouts and Darien settled down on the grass to listen, knowing that they had quite possibly made a terrible mistake.  
  
"It all started after Prince Darien was born. His father, Consort of the Queen of Earth, died. The Queen was devastated for some time, and would probably have remained alone for the rest of her life if not for the arrival of a stranger from another world. He was a Saiyajin warrior, cousin to the Prince of the Saiyajins, on a mission to depopulate a likely world to make it suitable for colonisation.  
  
"Luckily for Earth, while Saiyajins as a rule were a bloodthirsty lot, there were exceptions. The newcomer, while violent and temperamental, was a genuinely nice guy when it came down to it, and the Queen fell in love with him. A passionate but stormy relationship ensued. Darien you left the Earth at that point in favour of the Moon Kingdom. You couldn't see how your father could be replaced so easily by this alien, and you refused to remain on the planet while he did." Darien tried to hide a pained expression but Setsuna continued relentless.  
  
"It was when you went to the Moon Kingdom that you fell in love with the Moon Princess, Serena. Meanwhile back on Earth, The Queen became pregnant with twins. She knew that she carried a son and a daughter, which relieved her no end.  
  
"You see, each generation of the Monarchs of Earth, there was the Queen, the Guardian of the Earth, who used her powers to protect the people and the Earth itself, and there was the Prince of Earth, who was an incarnation of Death. Long ago one of the Queens had made a pact with Death himself to protect her people, promising one host every generation to allow Death to experience the life and emotions which most deities indulged in but he was denied. It was barely noticeable, and wasn't really an inconvenience to the host, and was only known to a select few people outside the royal family.  
  
"What had worried the Queen however, was that Darien was not a host of Death as the firstborn son should have been. Her fears were allayed when she felt even before birth, that the son she carried was, and that her Daughter would be the Guardian of Earth, as she should be.  
  
"Before the twins were born, their father had to leave, unable to ignore his war-like nature any longer. Before he did however, he contacted his cousin, and managed to arrange a deal, which would ensure the safety of the Moon Kingdom and more importantly Earth and his children from the rest of the Saiyajin race. The Saiyajin King's third son was about as un-warlike and calm as a Saiyajin could get, and was practically a disgrace to his family. The King was only too glad to promise safety to the Moon Kingdom in return for his young son's future marriage to his cousin's unborn daughter. "In his opinion in was worth it just to get rid of him permanently. With that deal made, the Saiyajin left Earth forever, and three months later the twins were born and named Dahall and Lysandria. They immediately displayed obvious differences to their calm older brother, and indeed their entire extended family. The two were wild, headstrong, energetic and boisterous, a legacy from their father's race. Gallin, the young prince of the Saiyajins soon joined them, and the three were inseparable, and grew quickly, soon using the entire planet as a playground, disappearing for days on end to explore and adventure. The entire Kingdom doted on them, and the three of them got away with all sorts of trouble making and mischief.  
  
"Darien returned from the Moon Kingdom to ask for permission to marry Serena, and permission was granted, as, not being Death, his presence was not essential. The three youngsters hero-worshipped him, but he barely tolerated them, unable to forget that they were the embodiment of the betrayal of his father. He left the Earth and returned to his betrothed as soon as he could."  
  
Here Setsuna stopped to judge the reactions of her audience. Darien was blinking in confusion and shame, trying to understand why he had been so offensive in his past life, while the Scouts looked miserable. Setsuna had yet to say anything incriminating about Lysandria, and so far everything she had said had been confirmed by Setsuna's story. No-one seemed to have yet noticed Trunk's name appearing n the story.  
  
Feeling sorry at the whole situation, he continued her story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Lysandria continued her story, her expression became progressively sadder. "Queen Beryl's forces attacked without warning. My brother Darien was in the Moon Kingdom at the time, and after the initial attack warning, communications were cut off. My mother was murdered by a traitor, and within two days the population of our world had halved, and the survivors were quickly dying away. The Earth itself was being destroyed bit by bit. And just as I tried to use my position as Sailor Earth to call upon the Scouts, I felt them slip away, leave this time for another, safer one. I couldn't understand it.  
  
"I thought they'd abandoned me, and betrayed our people. And as well as forgetting me, on of their own, they had brought my brother with them. Even he had betrayed us. Something that happened at the same time on the Moon Kingdom forced Beryl back to the Negaverse, but her forces on Earth remained, wreaking destruction.  
  
"Dahall and I didn't know what to do. We were all that was left. Just as all hope seemed lost, Dahall did something that no Prince before him had dared to do. He called upon the power of death. A black light enveloped the Earth for a moment, and when it lifted, all Berly's forces lay dead. This miracle didn't come without a price however, as it also took the life of my brother. He died to save us and now I was really alone.  
  
"I spent the next few months using my powers to try and save our people from the ensuing famine and plagues, and the once mighty Kingdom of Earth broke up into small realms, vying with each other for power. When I checked, I found the Moon and the rest of the planets absolutely barren and lifeless, completely annihilated in the war. And without the unified front of the unified planets, Demons began roaming the Earth, feeding off the pain they found in a race struggling to survive. I killed as many as I could, but finally I came up against a Demon Lord, and died banishing her.  
  
"It didn't end there though. I was reborn again, and remembered everything, retaining most of my powers. All that was different was that I was now fully human, and I was missing the Staff of Earth. It kept happening. Each time I was reborn, I'd die before I reached the age of 18, and be reborn again. I can't remember how many lifetimes I've lived by now. I've kept going by waiting to reach the time which the scouts went to, hoping to find out what happened and wishing to see my brother again. Then, in this lifetime, I suddenly felt them, and the Staff was returned to me. I'm Sailor Earth again. I was an orphan in this life so I choose to use the same name as I bore in the beginning. "  
  
She stopped at this, feeling there was little else that needed saying. Suddenly embarrassed, she hung her head, realising just how much she had told these people, and feeling again all the sorrow she had felt during the times she had just described. Now that it was done it didn't seem like such a good idea. Goten was the first to speek, followed closley by Little Trunks. "Is that why you said earlier that you used to have wings but you don't any more? I thought you were joking!" "Does that mean you're one of the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
Grateful for the distraction she answered them. "No I was telling the truth. I used to have Wings as Princess of the Earth Realm. Most of my family did bar Darien. He was more like his own father than our mother. And no, I'm not a Sailor Scout. I never reached 18 and became one, remember? I am Sailor Earth, but not one of the Scouts. They don't even remember me."  
  
"Not even your brother?" asked Bulma in surprise. Lysandria shook her head. Everyone else opened their mouths to ask questions that had been bothering them about her story, but before any of them could speak, Piccolo stood up, surprising them, and almost immediately began to speak.  
  
"Your story is true as far as it goes. Kami knew your family however, and he irritated me until I came here so he could remind you of something important you seem to have forced yourself to forget."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of Kami's name. It was rarely he took any interest in the world any more, and even more rarely that he forced Piccolo to act upon his wishes. Even Lysandria recognised the name, but looked confused at Piccolo's usage of it. She had tolerated the fact that the guy obviously wasn't human and looked quite like Kami, whom she remembered meeting once with her mother, but now he spoke of Kami as if he was very close to him. Gohan's whisper to her of "He absorbed Kami, now they're the same person!" didn't help in the slightest.  
  
"Listen carefully because no matter how irritating he becomes I will only say this once." Piccolo began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"As the three children grew up, they grew even closer," continued Setsuna, "and Lysandria and Gallin fell deeply in love even as Gallin and Dahall came to look upon each other as brothers. By the time she was seventeen and he was nineteen, they were as in love if not more so than Darien and Serena. They were due to be married when she turned eighteen, at about the same time as she formally joined the Scouts as a companion of the Moon Princess. Before that could happen however, Gallin's father died, and he was called home for one last time for his brother's coronation. Before he returned, the Negaverse attacked.  
  
"Most of the rest you know. The planets were over-run in days, and Serenity used her last power to send the Scouts to the future. Gallin was killed before he even reached the Earth on his return. She must have either forgotten of Lysandria's existence completely or assumed she was dead. In any case after ye left for the future I watched as Dahall died to save the Earth from the remaining enemies, and Lysandria struggled to save the people from the aftermath, fighting plague, famine, demons and even the treachery of her own people at times. She only lasted a few months, dying to banish a demon lord. Several girls that resembled her were born since then. But none have openly claimed to be Sailor Earth. I had no idea she was being reborn. I should have guessed it would happen however. She's probably been waiting for ye're return.  
  
"Do ye understand now? DO ye remember everything? I don't know if she is an enemy now, the years may have driven her over the edge, but back in the Moon Kingdom, she was almost one of you. If Beryl had attacked only half a year later she would have been 18, and one of ye, and would not have been forgotten when ye were sent forward. She would be one of your number now. I wish she had been sent with ye. It was so hard on her to be left alone. I've always felt sorry for her."  
  
There was a moment of silence, during which no one seemed willing to break, until Mina sighed. "That poor girl! To have waited so long for us to come back, and look at how we greeted her! She was right to suspect us, and we should have proven ourselves to her before accusing her. She didn't do anything to us!"  
  
Rei shook her head. "What about my dream? Doesn't that matter to you? I KNOW what I saw. She was surrounded by a reddish darkness that practically screamed danger. She may have been good once, but time can change a person, and now I think she may have turned evil. How can we know she hasn't?"  
  
Darien seemed very shaken. "She's my… my sister. She at least deserves the benefit of the doubt! I've been without family for too long just to throw that away." Serena nodded vehemently. "We can't just assume she's evil. She's innocent until proven guilty. That's how justice works!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Away in the nether-realm, Delona frowned. The Scouts were turning to the side of her enemy. That wouldn't do. Their rejection of her was causing her anguish that Delona was quite enjoying. It was time to spice things up. She sent the command to her Shape-Shifters and settled back to watch. It was almost time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
===================================  
  
There you go! SOOO sorry this is taking so long! I had intended a chapter a week when I started this. How wrong I was! It's just that being in college is so DISTRACTING!!!  
  
Anyway hope this chapter was OK. Just thought I should point out that I have slightly edited the race of the Saiyajins. They're a little err… nicer than they are in the series. They occasionally have a nice-guy Saiyajin warrior, ie the Queen's consort.  
  
Anyway as always comments and constructive criticism are welcome, and general feedback is ADORED!!! PLEASE review!!! Trust me it'll get you the next chapter sooner! ;)  
  
Thanks!  
  
Aria 


	8. Unexpected Revelations

The Trial of Sailor Earth ~ Ch 7  
  
  
"Listen carefully because no matter how irritating he becomes I will only say this once." Piccolo began. Everyone stared at him in fascination, and Lysandria looked quite worried. What could she possibly have forgotten. She remembered everything. Every last detail had been ingrained in her memory for centuries.   
  
"As I said, Kami knew her family well, and watched her and her brother grow up. But it wasn't just the two of them. There was a third. Her father was a very fast talker and had cemented a treaty with his cousin the king. Marriage of his son in return for immunity for the Moon Kingdom and Earth. The Kings son was sent to Earth, and grew up with the twins."  
  
Everyone looked interested by this sudden twist of events, even Vegeta, who remained bored and impassive looking on the outside. Lysandria however was shaking her head in horrified denial. She remembered none of this! It wasn't true. It couldn't be! But she knew of Kami. Her mother had trusted him implacably. He wouldn't lie!  
  
Trunks for his part had his eyes closed and was fighting off a flash-back. He didn't know if what Piccolo was saying was true, but he suspected it was. Kami was above reproach. But so far they had nothing to do with Trunks' dreams. They were probably totally unrelated. He mustn't jump to conclusions.   
  
Piccolo continued relentlessly. "The three of them grew up together and Lysandria and Gallin, the Saiyajin, fell in love. They were going to be married when she turned eighteen, after she joined the Sailor Scouts. When Beryl's forces attacked, Gallin was away at his brother's coronation. He died before he reached Earth on his way back, swept up in the battle against Beryl. Lysandria couldn't bear living all those lives without him, so by the third life after that, she had completely blocked the memory to protect herself. But now, along with the return of the Scouts, he has been reborn. Now! I have done my part perhaps that old fool will allow me to meditate in peace."  
  
Lyandria didn't hear the last part. All she heard was the phrase, "Gallin was away at his brother's coronation". It swept her back to the dream she had had the night before.   
  
****  
  
"Do you have to go? Couldn't you just send a messenger? Or could I go with you?" She sounded so lonely one would think he had left already. He shook his head.   
  
"No. I must go to Vegesai to witness my brother's coronation. He will take the throne now that my father is dead. As soon as the ceremony is over, I will return, and then…" he grinned "We can get married."   
  
She smiled up at him. "But why can't I go with you?"   
  
****  
"Don't worry. I'll only be a few days. A week at the most. You won't notice I'm gone!"  
  
Glaring, she punched him playfully. "Liar! I will to notice!"  
  
He caught her arm mid-swing and used his other hand to capture her face so he could steal one, last passionate kiss, invading her mouth almost as if he wanted to take something to remember her by while away, her taste, her feel, her touch.   
  
Finally he let her go, and walked out of the gardens, heading for his space capsule. Before he vanished from her sight, he looked back once more. She was standing breathless and smiling among the colourful life of the garden she loved. That was the last time he saw her. He rounded the corner and walked slowly to his capsule.  
  
****  
  
As Trunks listened to Piccolo's words, he slowly but surely lost his battle against the flashbacks, and he relived again all he had dreamed over the past few weeks. He bid farewell to the winged girl in the garden. He died returning to Earth. Phrases he had heard over the past few hours swam around his head.   
  
"I used to have Wings as Princess of the Earth Realm."  
  
"Gallin was away at his brother's coronation."  
  
"He died before he reached Earth on his way back, swept up in the battle against Beryl."  
  
"He has been reborn"  
  
It all fitted together. It made sense. Was it possible that his dreams were memories? Memories of a past life, in which he had been engaged to Lysandria?   
  
Before he could figure out exactly what all this meant, he was pulled out of his thoughts by a low cry from Lysandria. Her face had gone white and her eyes were wide. She stood up with a look of shocked horror on her face, and ran out of the room. They heard the front door slam behind her, and muffled sounds of crying through the window as she rushed down the path and out of sight.   
  
There was a moments confused hesitation before Trunks leapt up and dashed after her. Soon there was silence. The rest of the inhabitants of the room looked at each other in confused worry, except for Piccolo, who looked uncharacteristically self-satisfied.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Trunks got out of the house, Lysandria was no-where to be seen. He finally found her at the very end of his family's extensive gardens, curled up beside the lake. She was oblivious to his approach, rocking back and forth, sobbing heart-brokenly.   
  
Trunks' arms itched to go to her. He just wanted to hold her, to tell her he would make it all ok. He blinked, as a sudden revelation hit him. Whether or not he had loved her in another life, he loved her now. The though of her being unhappy hurt, and the idea of being without her was terrifying. He blinked in shock. He loved her. The strange, beautiful girl who had only recently come into his life was now the most important thing in it.   
  
Spurred on by this new revelation he walked towards her. He yearned to sweep her up in his arms and tell her how much she meant to him, but for now he would have to content himself with comforting her in her distress.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lysandria had no concept of the outside world. She had run down the garden in tears and stumbled to a halt by the lake. There she sat for what seemed like forever but could only have been minutes, rocking backwards and forwards, tears streaming down her face.   
  
She couldn't understand it. She had forgotten him. She knew that now. Every few seconds a new memory surfaced, bringing with it the depth of her love for the man whose memory she had betrayed. The scenes that flashed to her mind were familiar scenes, of her and her brother involved in everyday tasks, but the familiar scenes had been subconsciously edited by her before, and now in was not just her and her brother, but Gallin also. She couldn't believe she had forgotten, even if it was to protect herself. And now, reminded of him after so long believing she had never known love, she suffered the pain of his sudden loss afresh.   
  
****  
  
"Hey those are MINE! Hands off you pig!" shouted Lysandria at her brother in mock fury, reaching out to swat away the hand that had snuck into her pouch of sweets. She swung so hard she nearly overbalanced, in her usual childish manner very unfitting of her sixteen years. Another hand grabbed hers on the way and she blinked as Gallin used this convenient leverage to pull her towards him and grab a kiss.   
  
Dahall grinned at the pair and took advantage of her distraction to grab a neat handful of sweets from the bag. When the pair finally looked back at him he innocently showed them his catch. "Look what I just found in my bag!" he announced. "I forgot I had them!"   
  
Lysandria pretended not to notice the two wink at each other when she looked away as Dahall threw Gallin half the sweets in payment for his part in the heist. It was typical of the two of them, to gang up on her like that. But since that was usually their method of distracting her, she wasn't complaining. She'd raid his sweets later anyway. Whoever said sixteen-year-olds should act like adults?  
  
****  
  
How could she have forgotten? She had loved him so much, known him all her life, and mere decades after his death she had rearranged every memory she had so that she had no recollection of him. He had truly been dead to her. She had betrayed his memory heartlessly and completely, without remorse. And she had done it sub-consciously, without any actual effort. How simple it had been for her to forget all he had meant to her. She truly was a shallow person.   
  
She gave a start as two strong familiar arms wrapped hesitantly around her, and threw herself into them gratefully, burying her face in his chest. The arms enfolded her more confidently in a strong comforting embrace, and Trunks held her as she cried.   
  
Her shoulders shook as she poured out her grief, and it tore his heart that he couldn't think of anything to say to make it all ok again. All he could do was hold her tighter and wait for her grief to run its course.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Pluto left the scouts soon after her revelation, saying she couldn't abandon the gates of time for long. After she left there was a long moment of silence while the scouts looked at one another. "Well," said Sailor Moon slowly. "It's hard to admit it but we have made a mistake, all of us. And it's up to us to put it right. We're going to have to find her. She should have been one of us from the beginning, and butter late than never to fix things. But how can we find her? We told her to leave!"  
  
The shell-shocked scouts smiled at their princesses well known forgiveness. Now that her origins were revealed, Serena had almost forgotten their previous distrust in enthusiasm to put things right.  
  
Rei answered thoughtfully, "Just after we met here for the first time, Gohan turned up. He was looking for her, and seemed really upset that we had told her to leave. He's probably a friend of hers. We could go visit him and ask him?"  
  
Mina shook her head happily. "No guys! If she knows Gohan she knows Trunks, and his house is nearer. Let's go there instead!" Lita nodded enthusiastically, hoping Gohan would be there anyway, and Amy sighed. "Stop getting side-tracked! I know you guys like those boys but we have work to do!"   
  
Darien spoke for the first time. "No." Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Not today. Tomorrow. I need some time to think. If she's my… sister?" he stumbled on the word, "then I've hurt her horribly. I need some time to think first."   
  
The scouts nodded, knowing that family was very important to Darien since he had lost his. They wandered off for some Hot-Chocolate, and spent the evening pondering how horrible it must be to live alone for so many life-times. That night they dreamed flash-backs, and finally truly remembered the girl who had almost been one of them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An immeasurable time later, Lysandria's sobs showed no signs of abating. Not only had she betrayed her love by forgetting him utterly, but now, after she had promised to wait for him forever, and had subconsciously kept that promise for centuries, never falling in love, Bulma said she was falling for her son! And she didn't have the strength to deny it any more while clinging to him as a drowning man clings to wood, desperate for something to keep her from drowning in the flood of memories that threatened to overwhelm her.   
  
Trunks didn't know what to do. The one he loved was curled up in his arms crying her heart out and he couldn't think of any way to help. In the end he decided that he couldn't bear it any more, and went for the direct approach.   
  
"I love you." He whispered, just loudly enough to be heard above her crying. It was hard for him to say himself, so he tried repeating it. "I love you so much I can't bear to see you cry like this." Her tear streaked face looked up at him in an astonishment that almost made her forget her worries. Thrilled by this positive reaction he continued, almost unable to stop himself. "I love you now as much as I loved you all those years ago. It's me. I am Gallin. Reborn to be with you, and I won't let anything separate us again, I promise!"   
  
Something clicked in her mind. The feeling she had had of deja-vu when they first met, the near irresistible attraction she had felt for him since then, and the dream she had the night before, it was all true. It was him. And she loved him so much!  
  
His admission made, he looked down at her with his heart in his eyes, waiting for a response. The one he received terrified him until she spoke. Her eyes began streaming again and she threw herself against his chest sobbing again. When she was able to speak again it was a broken apology. "I'm… so sorry!… I forgot you!… I can't… believe… I did that! Can… you ever… forgive.. me??" She stopped to draw a shuddering breath amidst sobs.  
  
Trunks nearly laughed with joy. She wasn't rejecting him she was sorry! And sorry for what? For nothing! There was nothing to forgive! As far as he was concerned there was only one way to put a quick end to her guilt, and that was not a lengthy explanation of why she was guilt free and how much he loved her.   
  
Without a second thought he stood up, picking her up effortlessly as he did so, and dropped her in the lake.   
  
The sudden cold water put a stop to her guilt, crying and memories almost instantly. "GALLIN! I mean Trunks!! How COULD you!!" Trunks winced. He had forgotten how shrill she could be when displeased. Then he grinned as he realized that he had never heard her be shrill in THIS life, and that the boundaries between then were thinning already, and obviously were for her to considering her little name error. Or was it even an error?  
  
She struggled out of the lake, dripping wet, glaring at him, until she saw the grin he couldn't hold back. Unable to stay angry herself amidst relief, she stumbled back into his arms and held him tightly, noting smugly that she soaked him back in the process.  
  
They didn't bother speaking. There was no need. Now that they had realized who they were the memories were flowing back so swiftly that it was as if they had known each-other forever.  
  
Finally Trunks spoke up. "Will you stay with me? Stay here? Please?" She shook her head. "You needn't even ask silly. Where else would I want to be?"   
  
All of Lysandria's heartbreaks over the past 24 hours seemed trivial compared to the smile she received back. Hand in hand they returned to the house to tell everybody the good news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the house tension was unbearable. Bulma and Chi-chi had put their foots down when Gohan and the two boys had tried to go see if everything was ok. They had said that the two needed 'space'. Now Chi-chi was explaining to Goku again exactly what the implications of the whole story was, the boys were watching out the window for and sign of return, and everyone else was watching TV. The only one who seemed truly nerve-free was Piccolo, who sat in the corner looking bored. Even Vegita seemed to be doing a good job of hiding an interest in what was happening.  
  
Finally the boys jumped off the sill whooping and raced out shouting that they were coming back. When they came into the sitting room Lysandria seemed to have recovered her composure, and was amazingly enough succeeding in carrying a 6 year-old half Saiyajin squirming under one of her arms, proof enough that she was no normal girl. The other hand was entwined in Trunks', while he carried the other struggling half of the terrible two-some.   
  
They refrained from letting down their burdens long enough for Trunks to say "I am the Gallin Piccolo spoke of. Lysandria is going to stay with us now. Grins broke out all round, with obvious exceptions, and Bulma and Chi-chi rushed over to hug the new arrival to their select group, careful to avoid the kicking youngster she carried. No doubt soon she would be so integrated into their number that they would berate her as happily as they told off the others.   
  
Just as Gohan, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha were congratulating Trunks on his good luck; Bulma's mobile phone rang. She picked in up, listened for a few moments saying "yes" every so often, and hung up smiling. "Good news!" She said to Lysandria. "All your stuff has arrived at Capsule Corp offices, and they have some papers for you to sign regarding your inheritance."  
  
Lysandria looked confused. "I don't have an inheritance!" Bulma, Gohan and Trunks smiled secretively at one another, but the momentary lull was enough for the two youngsters to break free, and in no time an all out war had broken out on the floor of the living room involving Lysandria, Gohan, Goten and both Trunks. Goku joined in happily and Bulma sighed. This new girl would fit in just fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Delona shrieked in ecstasy as she felt the last bonds on her prison break. They had held her there since just after the fall of the moon kingdom, when the young idiot daughter of the Queen of Earth had bound her there. But no mystic chains could last forever, and now she was free! Free to once again come to rule mankind as she had once almost succeeded in doing. But first, revenge.   
  
Her incorporeal presence soared towards the city where victim slept soundly, oblivious to the malice directed at her. 


End file.
